By Candlelight
by Sailor Celaeno
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie start off as strangers, but soon discover they are linked by a mysterious secret. Are they getting more than they bargained for when they seek the truth? AU story / All human sort of. Heh! Canon pairings. Currently editing existing chapters. Chapter 9 is coming soon!
1. Prologue Three Paths in Parallel

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters. Also if this story is pure crap, then it's totally on me because I didn't use a beta! I really appreciate it when people post reviews and comments. I get if you don't like the story, but spending the time to write a flame says more about **_**YOU**_** than about me.**

**Prologue**

Three years earlier – Queens, New York

Marie Higginbottam nee Anderson stepped into her bedroom after organizing a few things in the basement. She often went to downstairs when she had something urgent to do: something of the magical kind that is to say. These days she rarely had anything of that sort to do down there. Until recently, the basement was used as a regular basement like all her neighbors.

Marie sighed as she took one last look at the lab results she received earlier that week. Marie's heart condition was worsening and at any time she could have a heart attack. There wasn't much time left since her body was becoming a time bomb.

Marie was the youngest of the three Anderson sisters. What most people didn't know was that both of their parents came from long lines of witches of great ability. The manor house that Marie was raised in was built by an Anderson ancestor in the mid-1800s. The house was built to channel power from the natural elements that strengthened their powers. Marie and her sisters, Lillian and Alicia, inherited the house forty years earlier and took their positions as matriarchs of their magical family seriously. Now Marie was the only sister left. All three sisters did manage to have one child each. Their children had their powers bound many years ago. However their grandchildren had untapped abilities; only if they would embrace their heritage.

Marie had done her usual inventory over the various items in the trunks in the basement. She had quickly glanced at the pages in the thick, old book near her. She carefully placed the specified items and the appropriate amounts in a uniquely colored bag. After doing so, she carefully took out her note pad and mentioned which colored bags to use for what. This information would be part of a letter she would leave for her granddaughter Isabella, only to be given to her once she was dead.

Now in her bedroom, she gently caressed the picture that was on her writing desk. Marie carefully prepared everything she would need to leave for her granddaughter. The picture was taken nearly three years ago when her daughter Renee and Bella visited her for two weeks. It was the summer before Bella started her senior year in high school. Now Bella was at NYU starting her sophomore year in journalism. "Well Lily, let's see if you helped me pick the right one," Marie said softly.

Not long after Marie had a dizzy spell that landed her in the hospital five years ago, her sister Lillian Montgomery appeared in her dream. Lillian mentioned a name to her and told her: "Find him." It didn't take long for Marie to "find him" when she served coffee and some lasagna to a young man who appeared at her cafe late one night.

The door bell interrupted Marie's reverie and she went to answer it. She opened the door and smiled, "I've been expecting you, young man."

He offered her a warm smile and a chuckle. "Well I do owe you a great deal ma'am. If you didn't keep making your famous lasagna for me, I'd never have passed my bar exam. Helping you with your final affairs is the least I could do."

Marie stepped aside. "Come on in, Jasper."

Jasper entered the house and appreciated the interior that perfectly blended different

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Three Paths in Parallel<strong>

Present Day – Queens, New York

Bella put the key into the lock and turned until it clicked open. The door opened and she stepped inside the familiar house. Bella lived in the NYU dorms during her time studying at the university. Her grandmother told her that she was more than welcome to live at the "Anderson Manor" as Granny Higginbottam's house in Queens was often called. It was a heaven-sent offer for the new graduate, who luckily got a job in New York, and was struggling to find an apartment to live in.

Bella took off her thin jacket and placed it in the hall closet. She closed the door and carefully took off her shoes. It seemed strange to be in the empty house now that her Granny Higginbottam was gone. Bella had been working at her desk doing last minute changes to her interview with one of many celebrities she was assigned to write about when she received a call from the hospital saying Granny had collapsed at her café.

Marie Anderson-Higginbottam continued running the cafe she started years ago in spite of her health condition. The customers appreciated her dedication and the staff worked extra hard so she wouldn't be as physically taxed. Granny had said to Bella, "I live life as best as I can. When it's my time, it's my time. I regret nothing, my dear."

Bella went to the kitchen and began boiling water for a mug of green tea. It was tradition of Granny's and she knew she would need it when Granny's lawyer would arrive. Marie would always ask Bella if she had enough of two things: tea bags and her special homemade candles.

Ever since Bella started college and experienced stress with her studies, Granny always told her to light her special candles and say the words: "Open my heart so I can receive, not what I want, but what I need." Bella smiled when she was first told to do that meditation. Strangely she tried it and things that she didn't expect began happening to her. One time, she was competing with other students for an internship and she was one of the lucky fifteen of two hundred to be chosen. Another time she had to score a big interview for an assignment and after a meditation session, the singer's manager called letting her know there was a free hour in his jam-packed tour schedule for the interview.

The kettle whistled just as the door bell rang. Bella shut off the stove before running to the door. Bella tripped a little before she got to the door. She opened the front door and saw a tall, handsome, blond man at the door. She smiled and opened the metal, storm door. "Hi, Jasper! Come in." Bella stepped aside.

Jasper was dressed in a light coat, button-up dress shirt and tan slacks. "Thanks, Bella."

Bella led him into the kitchen. "Why don't you take a seat? I was making some tea. Do you want some?"

Jasper shook his head. "No thanks." He carefully laid his briefcase on a chair before opening it and taking out some papers. "I have everything here you will need. This is all the paperwork you need to sign. I have to admit I was a little surprised that she left you this house. I can't imagine how hard it would be managing a house this size alone. Especially since most people would be getting apartments."

Bella made her tea. "That's true. However, this house has been in the Anderson family for a long time. It feels wrong to sell something that was important to Gran. Not to mention the house really saves me the effort of finding a much smaller place to live in that costs almost as much. I suppose I could always get a roommate or two." Bella had been considering that idea for the past few days.

Jasper seemed to smile at that. "Well I'm sure it would get lonely living in a large house like this by yourself. I think Miss Marie said this place has four bedrooms?"

Bella couldn't help but grin every time Jasper demonstrated his southern mannerisms, like calling older women "Miss" or "ma'am."

"Very true. Gran wasn't kidding when she said this was a manor house. One of the bedrooms used to be a room for two maids to live in along with a master bedroom and two bedrooms for children in the family to live in. Can't remember how the rooms used to be configured, but of course places like the kitchen and living room haven't changed really other than updating things for modern times," Bella said before sipping her tea.

Jasper whistled slightly. He couldn't help but be impressed as very few houses of this size existed in New York City. "Not sure how Miss Marie managed to live here by herself before you moved in. She's been very generous from the paperwork I was reviewing. She left you her café too. Not planning on selling it are you?"

Bella chuckled at that. "No, I'm not. Angela is running the place for now. I'm still in the middle of some articles I'm working on, but I've given notice to my boss. As soon as I finish writing those stories, I'm going to work full-time at the café."

Jasper sighed with relief. "Glad to hear that! I would really miss eating that lasagna your grandmother makes. Only lasagna I ever ate close to that was in Italy. Let me tell you… I'm not going all the way to Italy just for lasagna," he said with a wink.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at that. There was something about Jasper that put her at ease the few times she had met him over the years. Gran referred to Jasper as one of her regulars at the diner even though he lived in Manhattan and their part of Queens was out of the way for him. "Glad to know you're still going to come back on Sundays for lunch then."

Jasper nodded his head. "Well if you ever need help, I'm around. Oh! Before I forget…" Jasper went to a pocket in his briefcase and pulled an envelope with Bella's name on it. He handed it to her.

Bella touched the envelope and smiled at her grandmother's familiar handwriting. The envelope seemed to be fairly thick. Bella was curious about what Granny could have written to her about. She glanced at Jasper and offered him a friendly smile. Whatever it is would have to wait. She had some paperwork to handle. "So, where do we begin?"

* * *

><p>Mary Alice Brandon was totally at home in New York. She knew ever since she was seven that New York was her destiny. It wasn't just the fact her beloved Grammy Carter was born here. Some people would say Mary Alice, or Alice as she preferred to be called, was a weirdo. Alice never let that negative talk get to her. That was because she had a sixth sense. At least that was what Grammy called it and Grammy was the only one in the CarterBrandon family that didn't doubt her ability.

The last thing that Grammy Carter taught her before she died ten years ago was a special recipe. Most grandmothers would teach their granddaughters how to garden, how to knit and sew, or that special cookie recipe they loved. Grammy Carter did all of those things, but she left her with a special recipe that all the other girls Alice knew didn't learn. So on a fine Sunday afternoon in April, Alice was working on that special recipe in her apartment kitchen she shared with Jessica Stanley.

Jessica narrowed her eyes as she watched her roommate humming and flittering around the kitchen. "Alice! Are you making candles again? Didn't you already make like a hundred of those last Sunday?"

Alice offered her annoyed roommate a warm smile. "Oh, I realized that what I made last Sunday wasn't enough. In fact I think I'll need a lot in the near future. I'll have to make more next Sunday too." Alice carefully poured hot wax into the various containers as she prepared the special candles like her Grammy taught her.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "You're making enough candles to supply a Yankee Candle Company store! Why the heck do you need so many of them anyway?"

Alice stopped a moment to consider the question. "Honestly? I have no idea." She said with a shrug before turning back to her work.

Jessica gaped at Alice. "What do you _mean_ you have no idea?!"

Alice frowned and took a deep breath before turning back to her candle making. "It's just that ever since I was a little kid, as far back as I can remember, I've always had this… I guess you could call it a sixth sense about things. I'd just get these ideas and feelings… really strong ones."

Jessica arched an eyebrow. "So you're running on gut instinct and feelings? Sheesh, how can someone live like that?"

Alice finished making the current batch and she was preparing the last few bars of wax to produce the special candles. "They aren't just gut instinct and feelings. It's like I just know what I should do and how to make things happen the way they should." Alice took a breath and released it slowly. "I admit it's not easy to explain."

Jessica frowned. "So… like what does it all mean? Are you a psychic or something?"

Alice stirred the pot to help melt wax. "I don't know what it really all means. I just know that whatever this sense I have is, it hasn't failed me before. In fact I've been getting a strong feeling that some big changes are coming my way. Hence I should have lots of these meditation candles ready just in case."

Jessica offered her a tiny smile. "So what do you see? In the future, I mean."

Alice frowned from her stirring. "What do you mean, Jess?"

Jessica pulled one of the chairs at the kitchen table and took a seat. "The lease to this place comes up in a couple months. I was planning to stay here, but you've never talked about signing the renewal. I mean you're usually the one who reminds _me_ about bills that need to be paid and stuff. What else can I think except you're thinking about moving out?"

Alice stirred the melted wax before turning off the flame. "As cliché as this totally sounds, I kind of knew that I wouldn't be your roommate for long. I mean living with you has been great, but we both kind of know that we're too different to be roommates forever, you know? I had the feeling that us being roommates was for some sort of purpose, other than the practical fact that we were both fashion students about to graduate and needed a place to live."

"So what does it all mean?"

"I believe that pretty soon, I'll get a sign. A sign of what I should do next. I will make a decision soon, I promise. How about after I finish making this last batch, I'll treat you to dinner? It'll be my apology," said Alice.

Jessica stood up and nodded approvingly. "I keep hearing about this place from some co-workers of mine at Fashion Today. It's called New Moon Lounge. Pretty nice décor, amazing food, and I hear there's a really hot bartender that works Sundays," Jessica said with a smirk.

Alice giggled and nodded. "That sounds great. Just give me another hour to finish this and clean up the kitchen."

Jessica smiled. "Perfect! I'll go to Whole Foods and restock the fridge and the pantry." Jessica got up and left the kitchen. After a couple minutes the door to the apartment opened and closed.

Not long after Alice began getting her sixth sense feelings, Grammy Carter taught her two important lessons. The first lesson was that Alice possessed a special gift and gifts that important should be used to help people. Alice took this particular lesson to heart and tried to use her unusual skill to help where she could. The second lesson that Alice learned was that sometimes people can't handle the truth. Alice had done her meditation as Grammy taught her: "Open my heart so I can receive, not what I want, but what I need."

Before she had started working on her candles, Alice grabbed old newspapers and laid them down on all the available table and countertop space. It would make it easier to clean up afterwards. About half an hour after Jessica left, Alice was done and began to clean up. It was during this clean up that Alice noticed that a few drops landed on some random sheets. The drops landed on words: "moon," "lounge," and "new." Alice just wasn't sure how Jessica would react if she knew that her choice for dinner tonight was somehow meant to be.

* * *

><p>Four months ago, Rosalie Hale had the ideal life. She was young, beautiful, and had money in one of the fashion capitals of the world. Rosalie was twenty-two and enjoying her life. She came from a fairly wealthy family, so she never had to worry about food, shelter, or clothing. Rosalie smirked as she walked down the street in her chic ensemble towards her long-time boyfriend's penthouse apartment.<p>

Rosalie first met Royce King two years earlier at a society function. Rosalie was happy to see how well she and Royce looked together; the perfect couple that inspired envy and awe. The Hales and Kings were both in local New York State banking for generations with various business interests. If things go just right, she would become Mrs. Royce King II and unite two important families. It was the closest thing to royalty Rosalie could achieve, short of meeting a European prince.

Rosalie entered the apartment building and offered the doorman a gracious smile. "Afternoon, John."

John's eyes widened almost unnoticeably, but still managed to smile and tipped his hat. "Afternoon, Miss Hale."

Rosalie's smile dimmed slightly in confusion before shaking her head. It's probably nothing, she thought to herself.

Rosalie walked to the elevators and waited for its arrival. She admired her reflection in the shiny frame of the elevator doors. Her long, blond hair was neatly styled into a bun. Her makeup was flawless. The elevator doors opened and stepped inside the empty car. She pressed the button for the penthouse and the doors closed. It took only a minute for her to reach the 22nd floor.

The doors open and Rosalie stepped into the hallway. Facing the elevator was the door to the penthouse. Rosalie pulled out the keys from her Ferragamo handbag. She put the key into the lock and entered the penthouse. She barely walked two steps past the threshold, when she heard the sounds of laughter. There was the familiar guffaw of her boyfriend, but it was accompanied by the trilling giggles of a woman. Rosalie's eyes widened and she followed the sounds.

Rosalie glared as she quickly followed the sounds to the master bedroom. She shoved the door open so it banged against the wall. Rosalie glowered at her cheating boyfriend in bed with another woman. "You bastard!"

Royce shot up and the giggling girl on top of him rolled off him onto the empty side of the bed. "Rosalie! Darling, I wasn't expecting you!"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "Clearly you didn't or you wouldn't be in bed with that whore!"

Royce's redhead lover gasped at the insult. "Royce! You didn't tell me you were seeing someone!"

"Lila…" Royce replied weakly as his eyes darted back and forth between the two women. He could quickly see there was no way out of his mess.

Rosalie replied disgustedly, "Ugh!" She promptly threw her hands up in frustration. "In case you haven't figured it out, Royce, we are totally over!"

Royce's eyes widened. "But Rosalie!"

Rosalie growled at him. "Don't you dare! This is absolutely it! I'm not going to let you treat me like this and take it!" She turned around and quickly left the penthouse. In her hurry, she barely noticed the smoke alarm beeping and Lila shrieking about sparks followed by Royce's shouting.

Looking back on it all now, Rosalie was relieved she never actually moved into Royce's apartment after she finished college. Her parents had left for London for a few months ago. The Hales had business interests in England and it was a convenient excuse to go on an extended vacation. Consequently, it left Rosalie the opportunity to live in her parents' penthouse alone. Her parents had assured her that she was more than welcome to live with them as long as she wished, particularly in light of her recent heart break. However Rosalie realized that in order move past Royce, she had to move out. After all, her parents were still friends with the Kings, in spite of the awkwardness between their two children. It was only a matter of time before Rosalie would run into that cheating scum again.

Rather than drive herself crazy, Rosalie decided she should go out for dinner and relax before she continued her search for an apartment. A few of her acquaintances mentioned a new club in Midtown that was both cool and very classy. New Moon Lounge was the place to be without there being loud music or ridiculously long lines wrapping the block. There wasn't any reason for Rosalie to think her relaxing night out would change her life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Editted &amp; Posted – December 29, 2012<strong>


	2. When Three Stars Align

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters from the series. Also I haven't been using a beta so all errors are mine. I'll be more realistic. I'll probably post Chapter 3 when I get 15 or 20 reviews. I still need to get back to writing this story!**

**Chapter 2 – When Three Stars Align**

New Moon Lounge, Sunday in April

Rosalie wasn't sure why she went to New Moon Lounge this particular Sunday night, but a lot of her friends had only good comments about the place. It was almost eight when she approached the bar. She briefly glanced around when she heard a deep voice in front of her. "Can I get you anything, Miss?"

Rosalie barely hid her surprise as she saw a large, muscular bartender in front of her. He had dark, curly hair and a broad smile as he waited for her to answer. "Oh… uh… I guess I'll have Sex on the Beach?" Her cheeks started to reddened at that. She prided herself on her ease and elegance, but this burly bartender made her sound like nervous wreck.

The bartender smirked at that. "No problem," he replied with an amused tone.

The bartender quickly mixed her drink and returned to her with it. He wore a clean, button-up shirt and a charcoal gray vest that practically strained against his muscular build. He had a confident grin as he gently placed the drink in front of her. "Here's your Sex on the Beach."

Rosalie couldn't help but smile flirtatiously as she sipped her drink. "It tastes wonderful." Rosalie handed him a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thanks," the bartender said with a smile and a nod.

She accepted the drink and mentally shook her head at herself. Somehow a total stranger almost made her blush. Not just any stranger, she pointed out to herself. Rosalie never considered herself a snob, but how could she do something so typical like flirting with a bartender? The only thing more cliché would be if he was a waiter. Rosalie casually observed the restaurant briefly before turning back to the bartender. She wasn't going to deny the man was beyond attractive. She wasn't short, but the bartender actually made her feel very delicate and small in comparison.

New Moon's dining area was only half full with patrons chatting amicably with each other. The noise was more of a gentle hum, while the ambient music wasn't blasting loudly, but loud enough to be heard and set the relaxing mood of the place. Rosalie could understand the excitement and reputation this place garnered. She mentally sighed that she didn't come to this place sooner, but perhaps it was best she never ate here with Royce. Those memories would have tainted the pleasure she felt being in this place.

Rosalie sipped her drink and watched her burly bartender work when she saw a couple approach the bar out of the corner of her eye. They sat just three stools away from her.

The tall blond man smiled at the bartender and held a hand out for a handshake. "Emmett! Glad to catch you on your shift tonight!"

The bartender, or Emmett as Rosalie now knew his name as, shook the blond man's hand. "Hey, Jasper! Didn't know you were on a date tonight!" he said with a wink.

The brunette with Jasper blushed at Emmett's words.

Jasper chuckled, "Nah, she's not a date. Actually, you remember that place in Queens we used to eat at? You know the place with the lasagna?"

Emmett had a broad, boyish grin. "Sure do! It's the best lasagna in the world!"

"This is Isabella Swan, Marie's granddaughter." Jasper turned to the girl named Isabella. "This is one of my oldest friends, Emmet McCarty.

Emmett sobered a bit and shook her hand. "Hey there, Isabella. I'm sorry for your loss. Marie's Cafe had the best lasagna in the world. And well, Marie was a great lady. Like my third grandmother she was."

Bella nodded with a tender smile. "Please, call me Bella," she said as she shook hands with Emmett.

Rosalie finished her drink and she cleared her throat. "Um… Emmett, isn't it?" she called to Emmett.

Emmett glanced over to her and a smile spread as he walked to her. "Sure is! A refill or something different this time?"

Rosalie smiled at him. "Refill please."

Emmett grinned and went off to make her a second drink. Jasper and Bella had watched the interaction. After a few seconds of studying Rosalie, Jasper's face lit up in recognition and said, "Say… aren't you Rosalie Hale?"

Rosalie blinked and then arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Yes? Do I know you?"

Jasper smiled, "Actually yes. I'm Jasper Whitlock from Peyton, Featherstone, and Associates."

Rosalie's eyes lit up in recognition as well and smiled. "Oh! That's right! You're Mr. Peyton's nephew. God, it's been a few years since I've seen you. It was at your cousin, Leandra's wedding, wasn't it?"

Archibald Peyton was not only an old college friend of Rosalie's father, but he ran a prestigious law firm. Rosalie recalled attending a wedding eight years earlier for Mr. Peyton's daughter. She then remembered flirting briefly with the bride's charming cousin, who was drafted into being an usher at the wedding.

Jasper chuckled. "Well it's been too long. Funny coincidence we happen to meet at New Moon."

Rosalie had to admit to herself that her decision to get a drink at the New Moon Lounge was the best spontaneous decision she ever made. Rosalie had been enjoying a bubble bath and decided to light some candles. She couldn't find any in the bathroom cabinets, so she went to her parents' bedroom. She knew her mother kept some extra toiletries in her closet. She found an unlabelled box that had thin, blue candles. Rosalie just grabbed one and lit it before stepping into the bubble bath. It wasn't long before Rosalie was inspired to go to New Moon Lounge, the place she kept hearing rave reviews from friends at school.

"It really is," Rosalie said with a smile.

A man in a suit approached Rosalie. "Pardon me, Miss Hale. A table is now available for you."

Rosalie turned to Jasper. "Would you and your guest care to join me?" Rosalie turned to the maître d'hôtel and asked, "How many can sit at the table?"

"It accommodates four if the gentleman and other young lady would like to join you," he replied with a pleasant smile.

Jasper turned to Bella. Bella smiled and offered a small nod. Jasper turned back to Rosalie and the maitre d'. "That's fine with us."

They were quickly led to a table within sight of the bar. As they began to sit down, Jasper chuckled. "I'm sorry I never properly introduced you. Rosalie, this is my client and new friend Isabella Swan. Bella? This is Rosalie. Her father and my Uncle Archie are old college friends."

Bella smiled at Rosalie. "Hi, it's nice to meet you Rosalie."

Dinner was a wonderful flow of conversation. Jasper and Rosalie told the amusing story about how they met and flirted at Leandra Peyton's wedding. Bella explained how she met Jasper, including the old house she inherited from her grandmother.

"So what will you do with all that extra room at your grandmother's house?" asked Rosalie.

Bella finished one last spoon of the raspberry sorbet she ordered. "I was thinking about getting a roommate or two even. The idea of selling the house is just unthinkable. Generations of my family have lived in the house and I couldn't imagine giving it up. Besides, the house actually has four bedrooms. So I have plenty of sleeping space for roommates."

Rosalie's heart began beating faster in excitement. The longer she stayed at the place, the more brilliant her decision to come here tonight seemed to be. This was it! Rosalie grinned widely at Bella. "I think I've found you a roommate."

* * *

><p>Alice and Jessica got to New Moon Lounge at 8:15. They were fortunate and a small table for two was freed. "Isn't this a fabulous restaurant? I can't believe how lucky we are that we could get a table so quickly," Jessica said with chipper excitement.<p>

Alice nodded as she admired the lounge's décor. It had a very futuristic feel, yet somehow melded so much of nature into the design. New Moon used shades of white, blue, and black to give the restaurant an aura of mystery and serenity. Alice enjoyed the trickling of the small water wall on the opposite wall from their table. Alice turned to Jessica, "This really is a wonderful place. Do you know anything more about the restaurant?"

Jessica nodded. "I heard the owner is _the_ Esme Cullen!"

Alice's eyes widened. Anyone who knew anything about fashion and modern design had heard of Esme Cullen. She was famous for her keen eye. She was also highly sought after and had a very exclusive clientele. Anyone that had her as their interior designer was part of New York society. "Wow, that explains how amazing this design is," Alice replied with awe.

Jessica smiled as a blond waiter approached. "Don't forget the staff here is really hot!" she said with an excited whisper.

"Evening ladies! I'm your waiter, Mike. Can I get you a drink?" Mike wore a white button-up shirt with a black vest that had light, gray swirls.

Jessica turned to Alice. "Want something?"

"I think I'll get a Cosmo," Alice replied before examining the menu.

Jessica turned to Mike with a flirtatious smile. "Two Cosmos, please."

Mike nodded, "I'll take your orders when I bring your drinks?"

Alice nodded, "That sounds like enough time."

The two roommates focused on their menus. Alice and Jessica had a good long conversation while their meals and drinks came and went. Alice got up and headed to the bathroom. She stopped in front of a sink to wash her hands and noticed a blond and a brunette chatting as they inspected themselves in the mirrors.

"What a weird coincidence! So wait that means what? That we're cousins or something?" the brunette girl said with surprise.

The blond girl nodded happily. "Yeah I almost didn't make the connection until you said your grandmother's maiden name was Anderson. Then I remembered my maternal grandmother was Lillian Anderson and she had a sister named Marie Louise."

The brunette shook her head with a smile. "How totally crazy a coincidence this all is! Although…" she said with a slight frown. "You know I think Granny mentioned another sister. I mean my grandmother was the youngest and talked about having two older sisters: Lillian and Alicia."

Alice's eyes widened and she gasped, "Alicia Anderson?" The other two women turned towards her with surprise at her outburst.

The blond arched an eyebrow. "What about her?"

Alice blushed. "I'm sorry about eavesdropping, but I had a grandmother named Alicia Anderson. She mentioned she had two sisters and I knew she lived up here in New York."

All three women stared at each other in shock. "This is just… wow," was the only thing the brunette could say.

Alice stuck her hand out with a wide grin. "I'm Alice Brandon. Well… it's really Mary Alice, but well you can see why I prefer just Alice," she replied sheepishly.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," Rosalie shook Alice's hand with an amused grin.

"And I'm Bella Swan," Bella shook Alice's hand.

The three girls quickly grinned and started giggling. It really was too bizarre a coincidence that three women in a restaurant would be long lost relatives. The whole idea was too ludicrous, but here it was. Alice spoke first. "You know I got this feeling that I should come here tonight with my roommate."

Rosalie stared at Alice curiously. "You had a feeling? That's kind of odd."

Alice actually blushed a little bit. "Well it's just that… oh this is totally embarrassing." Alice took a deep breath. "Ever since I was a little kid I always had this strong feeling about stuff. Like I'd get a feeling I should go somewhere at a certain time and then something happens. The feelings are particularly strong after I've meditated using these special candles my Grammy Alicia Carter taught me."

Bella gasped and her eyes widened. "You meditate with special candles too?" Bella was amazed there was someone else that did the same ritual she did.

Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you two talking about?"

Bella and Alice turned to Rosalie. "I guess it must be an Anderson family thing if both of our grandmothers taught us about the meditating and candles. Didn't yours ever do teach you?" wondered Bella.

Rosalie frowned as she considered Bella's question. Lillian Montgomery nee Anderson was her maternal grandmother and. Rosalie didn't remember ever seeing her grandmother very often. Grandmother Lily and Rosalie's father didn't always get along and generally avoided each when it wasn't necessary. She never understood why that was, but she never gave it much thought. Lillian lived on Long Island and then moved to Queens in her family's house. In the last few years of her life, Lily lived in the house almost alone except with one of her sisters. Now Rosalie realized that it must have been with Bella's grandmother. "Grandmother Lillian didn't really teach me a whole lot. I hardly ever saw her. Just the occasional afternoon visit with my parents."

Alice frowned, "If Lillian was anything like Grammy, then she probably had a lot of stuff to teach you. Oh! I'm sorry if I said anything wrong." Alice noticed Rosalie's frown.

Rosalie shook her head. "It's just this conversation made me realize there was a half of my family that I knew nothing about. It seems that maybe this is a sign, an opportunity to find more about her."

Alice giggled. "It's funny I feel the same way. I mean the part about waiting for a sign. I was meditating and I got a little hint that I should come here tonight. Maybe that's what it meant; that I was supposed to meet you two and find a connection with you two."

Bella turned to Rosalie. "We should head back. Jasper probably thinks we ditched him or something by now."

Alice's eyes widened. "I was here with my roommate, Jessica! Can the two of us join you?"

Bella nodded with a grin. "Most definitely… Cousin Alice."

Alice giggled as she went into a stall. Something truly exciting was going to happen. Alice could feel it in her bones.

* * *

><p>While Bella and Rosalie were in the ladies' room, Jasper patiently sat at their table. It wasn't long when Emmett joined him.<p>

"Man, that blond girl is hot," he said with a chuckle.

Jasper rolled his eyes. Emmett was a good guy, but he loved girls and had no trouble flirting with any woman in his vicinity. He did have the decency to make sure they didn't have wedding rings or appear to be with another guy. Emmett was a strict follower of the "No hitting on another dude's girl" rule. "If you want I could introduce you to Rosalie. She's not seeing anyone as far as I'm aware of." Jasper had to admit that Rosalie Hale was the kind of girl Emmett would go for.

Emmett became more serious than he normally would be. "You think she'd go for a guy like me?"

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Emmett? You've never had trouble trying to pick up women before." It was pretty odd to Jasper that Emmett McCarty could be worried about his success at getting a date.

Emmett shook his head. "It's obvious to me that Rosalie... she's just plain out of my league man! Not only is she a smoking hot babe, but she could probably spend more shopping in a couple hours than I can earn in two weeks. I'm just a barely middle-class guy who's still trying to make ends meet." Emmett was part of a large, working class family and was proud of it.

Jasper frowned at his friend's words. "Believe it or not, you're the kind of guy Rosalie needs. In spite of her glamorous exterior, she's actually a lot nicer and kind-hearted than you'd expect. Besides, it doesn't hurt just to talk to her. I mean you're only trying to get a date not marriage."

Emmett considered Jasper's words before a familiar grin reappeared. "I'll give it a shot." Emmett paused a moment before asking, "Ever wonder why the heck girls always go to the bathroom together?"

Jasper chuckled. "Apparently it's so they can talk about guys, but they can't wait later to do it."

Emmett smirked. "So you're really not seeing Bella?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Bella's a nice girl, but quite frankly she's not really my type. We're too similar to really be a couple."

Emmett smiled. "You're almost as bad as Edward. You two don't check out girls."

Jasper drank more of the mojito that Emmett offered him when he came over to the table. "Just because we aren't serial daters like you, it doesn't mean we aren't looking. Though… I have to admit, Bella might the kind of girl Edward would be into," added with a chuckle.

Emmett savored the scotch he poured for himself. Emmett was allowed to have one drink on the house, but he couldn't drink anything more during his work shift. Jasper's drink was already paid for. Emmett frowned slightly. "You're over Maria, right?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Considering I'm the one who dumped her..." Maria Sandoval was still a sore subject for Jasper even a year later.

Emmett nodded approvingly. "There are women that are better than that bitch. You can bet on that." Emmett finished off his scotch. "Oh yeah, speaking of Edward, he's up for poker night on next Friday. You still on for it?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Who else is coming?"

"Well Ben Chaney is hosting it at his place. Angela will be there making homemade pizza and lasagna," Emmett said eagerly. He was practically drooling at the thought.

Jasper chuckled. "Yes we know how much your true love is stomach, Emmett. Anyone else?"

"Well Edward said Carlisle would come since he's off duty, but he might take off if he gets paged. Mike and Tyler are also coming. Some of the guys at the garage said they'll drop by after the close shop. It's a total BYOB poker night," Emmett answered with a chuckle.

Jasper snorted slightly. "Are we doing a poker tournament or something? I feel bad for Angela. There's going to be at least 12 guys at the apartment emptying her fridge."

Emmett had a wide grin. "Ben said that Angela was going to ask a couple girlfriends over to help. If we're lucky, they'll be single."

Jasper was about to reply when he noticed Rosalie and Bella approaching. "Glad to know that I wasn't left with the check, ladies."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever! Besides Bella and I had a funny run in when we were in the ladies' room."

Jasper arched an eyebrow. "Really? What happened?"

Rosalie glanced over at Emmett. "Didn't realize you were going to join us."

Emmett smirked at Rosalie. "Jasper and I go way back. I couldn't help joining him on my break, especially when he has two beautiful women sitting at his table."

Jasper turned to Bella when it was pretty clear that Emmett was going to flirt with Rosalie. "So what happened in the ladies' room?"

Bella smiled. "Well Rosalie and I were talking about the funny coincidence that our grandmothers were sisters. This woman walked in just when we were talking about how there was a third sister. Turns out that this woman is our Aunt Alicia's granddaughter!"

Jasper's eyes widened slightly. "Wow that really is a strange coincidence. I mean really what are the odds that you'd wind up meeting two total strangers and find out you're related to them. I mean second cousins aren't terribly distant from each other."

"Actually, we invited her to come over to our table. She's here with her roommate," added Bella.

Emmett turned to Bella. "Really? More girls at the table!" he said with a teasing grin.

Rosalie glared at Emmett. "You are being a total pig."

Emmett smiled sheepishly at Rosalie. "What can I say? I'm a guy who enjoys beautiful company."

Rosalie wasn't sure if she should grin at the indirect compliment or roll her eyes at him.

Alice and a girl with wild, dark, curly hair approached the table. Alice's eyes sparkled as she glanced over and saw Jasper. Her eyes were half-lidded and her smile widened. "Hi Bella and Rosalie! This is my roommate, Jessica Stanley."

Bella nodded and shook Jessica's hand. "Hi Jessica, it's nice to meet you."

Rosalie smiled politely and shook hands as well. "It is nice to meet you. An odd coincidence that we are at the same restaurant and then it turns out we're related to Alice."

Jessica laughed. "It really is a night of surprises. It's nice to see Alice has family here after all."

Alice narrowed her eyes slightly at Jessica before showing a more friendly expression. "So I see I haven't met everyone here."

Jasper couldn't stop looking at the petite girl who stood only an arm's reach from him. He glanced at the friendly, pixie-like woman. Her short, dark hair was cut in choppy locks that emphasized her delicate appearance. She had large inviting eyes that had smoky eye shadow, creating an otherworldly aura about her. He quickly glanced at Rosalie, who had an amused smirk on her face.

Rosalie turned to Alice. "Well you already know Bella. This big lug is Emmett McCarty. He works the bar here."

Emmett offered his paw of a hand out to the much smaller Alice Brandon. "Hey, how are ya?" he asked conversationally.

Alice had a chipper grin. "Nice to meet you, Emmett!"

Rosalie smiled and glanced at Jasper again. "And the other guy who looks like my long lost twin brother is Jasper Whitlock." It had been a little funny how they had a resemblance to each other, but as far as they knew they had no mutual relatives.

Jasper grasped the hand Alice offered him and kissed her hand. "Hello, Alice," he said with a slight drawl.

Alice blushed at the gesture. "That's sweet of you, Jasper," she said with a hint of her Mississippi accent.

Emmett chuckled as he placed two chairs at the table. "That's good ol' Jasper for you, offering ladies some Texas charm."

Alice and Jessica sat down in the chairs. "So Alice told me that the three of you are cousins?" Jessica asked before finishing her white wine.

Bella nodded. "Apparently our grandmothers were sisters, which would make the three of us second cousins. Jasper handled my Gran Marie's will, which is how we met and became friends. My Gran Marie left me this old house in Queens that her family, the Andersons, have owned since the mid-1800's. I lived in the house ever since I graduated from NYU last year since I was going to need my own place after school ended. Gran was nice enough to let me live with her."

Jessica thought a moment. "That's really generous. How big is the house?"

"Surprisingly there are four bedrooms in the house. I've been sleeping in my Gran's old bedroom from her childhood and she slept in the master bedroom."

Jessica was shocked. "What a large house! You could easily sell it for a lot of money I'm sure, even in this economy."

Alice frowned. Jessica meant well, but she was pretty shallow and couldn't imagine someone doing something that wouldn't advance their own interests. Alice couldn't help but watch Bella waiting for her answer. The house Bella inherited from Marie Anderson Higginbottam was the last connection to Grammy Carter.

Bella shook her head. "There was never any consideration of doing that. The Anderson family has lived there since the 1800's. Gran told me the Andersons got the land when James Anderson married Marta DeVries and inherited the land from her father. The DeVries family owned the land since the original Dutch colony. I can't imagine the house leaving family hands."

Rosalie managed to hide her surprise. It seems there was a lot more to her Grandmother Lillian's family than she thought there would be. "I'm impressed with your dedication, Bella. If anything I don't think I've appreciated something as much as what you're doing before."

Alice looked at Rosalie curiously. "Why's that, Rosalie?"

"Well Bella is looking for roommates since the house has extra bedrooms. As it turns out, I need a change of scenery so to speak. So I asked her if I could move in. If things work out, I'll be moving in within a couple weeks. Sound fair to you Bella?" Rosalie asked happily.

Jessica glanced at Alice for a moment as she took in the talk about roommates and moving places. "So if you're looking for roommates, how much rent are you charging? I'm sure it must be expensive maintaining the house, paying bills, taxes, and mortgage payments by yourself."

Jasper cleared his throat. "Well actually, there is no mortgage. The house and the property have belonged to members of the Anderson family for so long that the only mortgages ever issued were paid off decades ago. Actually, it really is just utility bills, maintenance, and the real estate taxes Bella has to worry about. I should add that there is an old bank account that was set up as an emergency repair fund."

Bella nodded. "I was never really thinking about making a profit off my roommates. I figure splitting up the expenses in half or thirds would be fair. Also we'd share chores and stuff." Bella hadn't really thought about making extra money from the rent, even though she could. She wasn't in truly dire straits financially speaking.

Jessica cleared her throat as she glanced at Alice out of the corner of her eye. "You know Alice you've wanted to start your own boutique and clothing line for ages. If you became Bella's other roommate, you'd have fewer living expenses and you'd have more money saved up for your dream."

This wasn't something Alice could deny. Bella was a really nice girl and they could easily work out something that would allow her save up money. The rent she was currently paying with Jessica didn't leave a lot. "You… you really think I should?" Alice asked quietly.

Jessica offered Alice a warm, sincere smile. "There are opportunities that come into your life to fulfill a dream. You have to grab it and just run with it. So you should take it when you see it, Alice. Besides, I won't be without a roommate for long. There are a couple other girls at work that are looking for a place to live."

Alice smiled gratefully and took Jessica's a hand for a moment before she let go and turned to Bella. "If you are still looking for a roommate, I'd like to be one."

* * *

><p>James Hunter quietly looked at the screen of his laptop in the modest apartment he was sharing with his lover, Victoria. They were calmly waiting for the newest information from their informant. It was a rare opportunity to do a "scout and acquisition" mission. James casually checked his messages as he savored the cappuccino he made.<p>

Victoria emerged from their bedroom in a black, silk negligee. She casually strolled to her lover as he sat at the kitchen table. She draped her arms over his shoulders before feathering kisses on top of his head. "Anything important, baby?"

James smirked as he drew patterns on her right arm. "Not much, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. We've managed to keep ourselves out the Volturi's notice."

Victoria shuddered at the mention of the Volturi. "Don't remind me about those bastards."

James closed his laptop and stood up. "Don't worry. We'll be ready if any of them get near. We'll have everything we need." James stared at the light switch in the kitchen. He held out his hand and flexed the tips of his fingers. Eventually the light switch lower and turned off the lights. "Damn it," James growled.

Victoria frowned. "Your powers are weakening. That one wasn't as strong as we'd hope for. Only two years and the power is fading."

James led her to their bedroom. "Don't worry, we'll find more witches. They'll have to be stronger ones. Then we'll have power permanently."

Victoria frowned. "It'll have to be soon. That boost is dying down."

James glared at that. "With or without getting extra power, I'm more than capable of handling things. I'll just have to find some small fries to take of things for now. You worry too much." James smirked. "Worry your pretty head on other things."

Victoria stepped inside their bedroom. James followed and shut the door behind him.

**AN: Editted & Posted – December 29, 2012**


	3. Rumors

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters from the series. Also I haven't been using a beta so all errors are mine. I appreciate the favorites and following. It would be nice if I got more comments.**

**Chapter 3 - Rumors**

Laurent St. Denis was a practical man at heart. He knew the way the wind blew and right now the wind was blowing in James Hunter's favor. It wasn't easy trying to blend in with everyone, though looking like an ordinary man wasn't difficult. Not everyone of his kind were able to be among ordinary people, but this was a case where being a half-breed was to his benefit.

Laurent was supposed to meet James and Victoria at the dive bar James always liked to hang out at. He approached Westman's Bar and opened the familiar door. The bar was dark and smelled of stale beer that probably spilled the previous night. He noticed James leaning back into the booth he and Victoria always sat at. Laurent hurried over as James casually lifted his beer bottle in greeting at Laurent.

"Hey, glad to see made it," James said with a smirk as he drank more of his beer. His other arm was draped around Victoria's shoulders as she leaned into his side lovingly.

Laurent managed not to roll his eyes at the sight. Victoria was fiercely loyal to her lover and had no doubts about his judgment. Laurent sensed the couple's strength and abilities, which was the only reason why they mutually had any association with each other.

Victoria turned her gaze towards Laurent and carefully looked at him. "Yes, James and I were wondering if you'd have time for us with your… busy schedule," Victoria added with a slight purr in her voice.

Laurent tried not to shudder whenever Victoria would look at him intently. She was undoubtedly using her natural powers on him. It was times like these that Laurent wished he was born with something more effective against other supernatural beings. "I always find time to see you. I've just been busy lately. It was something too interesting to ignore, so I've had to do a lot of follow up," he explained simply.

Victoria continued to watch Laurent cautiously while James polished off the last of his beer. "Sounds interesting. Care to share?"

Laurent relaxed slightly in his side of the booth. "Heard of the Anderson sisters?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "If you mean the three sister witches, then we obviously have. Everyone in our world has heard of them."

Laurent ignored the snippy red-head and continued. "I was merely following up on some rumors I've been hearing the past couple months. I just got confirmation that the last sister is dead. The old witch had a heart condition, so it was a matter of time before she'd have a heart attack or something."

James arched an eyebrow at that. "Is that so? Shame I hadn't met them fifty years ago. They must have been quite something if they still freak out the strongest of demons all these years. I'm sure they would have been quite the challenge," he said with a chuckle.

Victoria frowned as she gently ran her hand against the side of James' face. "But baby… they were very strong. You're just one against three. They managed to kill thousands of demons in their time. Even if she was an old lady, the last sister would have been difficult to kill." James turned to her with narrowed eyes, but Victoria returned his slight glare. "You _know_ I'd never let anyone that strong get a chance at you."

Laurent watched the two lovers sitting across from him as they had their discussion. That was the big weakness to this couple he associated with. James was always eager for the thrill of the chase as his name "Hunter" exemplified. His need for the challenge and excitement made him reckless at times. Victoria was overly protective of James, much to his occasional displeasure. Still they were not ones to be ignored. In spite of his doubts, it was worth keeping these two on his good side for now. After all, they were perfectly capable of killing him if they felt the need to.

"There was something else, otherwise you wouldn't have been so distracted," James said knowingly.

"I found out the three sisters each have children. In fact, three of their grandchildren are in New York,"Laurent replied.

James's eyes widened a second before a smirk appeared. "Really…? So that's what you were digging around for?"

Laurent nodded. "I heard about one granddaughter being in New York since she's living in the Anderson family house. There's the second girl who is practically untouchable for most people. She comes from old New York money on her father's side. The third one was completely under the radar until the other night."

Victoria was intrigued. "So you found the descendents of the Anderson Sisters, but what does it really mean?"

James sighed before saying, "If these three really are Anderson descendents it means they're witches too. They have untapped power. The kind of power we've been looking for, baby! The legends have said the powers of the Anderson line get stronger with every generation."

Victoria frowned at this. "If that's true, then what about their children? You'd think any children of those three old witches would possess powers too."

Laurent said quietly. "There are many rumors and theories, but the most credible one I've heard is they made a powerful binding spell. Most likely they used a binding spell on their children and the grandchildren to make sure their powers don't manifest."

James nodded at that. "Sounds like that's what they did. If the stories are true, they're powerful enough to come up with a binding spell that strong. Witches with powers are quite rare as it is. But this is perfect! If we get to these three grandchildren, we'll have greater power than ever! Bestpart is that their powers are bound, which means they won't be able to fight back. They probably don't even know what they are!" he said with an eager chuckle.

Laurent nodded. "In theory, if you can get to them, you could probably take their powers. However, there is a lot of risk in doing so."

James was somewhat disgruntled at Laurent pointing a downside to such an exciting prospect. Victoria's attention was immediately grabbed by this point. "What do you mean?"

Laurent crossed his arms and thought carefully for a moment to properly explain the potential problem based on the information gathering he had been doing. "Simply this, assume that the Andersons have in fact used a binding spell on their descendents. Emphasize _binding_ spell, which means that there is a possibility that this magical binding can be broken. There's always the possibility that these descendents can still gain access to whatever abilities they may possess."

James snorted, "So? That just means I'll need to get my hands on them soon and get a good jump on them. This could be a huge challenge and I'm eager for a challenge."

Laurent resisted the urge to throw his hands up. Once again, James was letting his power lust blind him to danger. "Considering the witches that casted the binding spell are now dead that means the spell is weakened. Even if these descendents don't possess full control of their powers, it doesn't mean they won't work! They're born with magic in their blood, which means that magic will reflexively protect them from danger. Add to that, humans with powers like these witches have emotional connections to their abilities. Anger, stress, fear could cause uncontrolled magic. It'll still be risky."

James growled at all this. He had been spending far too long scrounging for more magical power and now was the opportunity of a lifetime. "Things aren't going very well as you know, Laurent. Not unless you know an alternative."

Laurent sighed. "I know that things aren't going well. It's why I just keep my eyes and ears open to news. It's not easy everywhere. It's still a mystery as to what happens now that the last sister is dead. The younger generations haven't been doing anything and it only makes sense that nothing major has happened. You trying to attack them won't any good. If anything it'll start something no one wants. Humans and the supernatural world have maintained some peace for the last forty odd years. Believe me when I say there are those that are bigger than any of us that want to keep it that way."

Victoria looked very conflicted at this conversation. On the one hand, she wanted James protected from all danger. On the other, it was rare to find witches that have potential as great as these Andersons. "What if… what if we just watch them for a while? See what risk they really are?"

James frowned slightly, but a look at Victoria made him realize she wouldn't agree to anything more than that. "Fine, babe, but don't think I'll just watch them forever. We're going to act or not… one way or the other."

Victoria nodded agreeably with a warm smile. "Of course, James! It doesn't hurt to be careful, I mean… plans can't work if you don't get all the facts, right?"

James smirked. "Yeah… time to get all the facts."


	4. When One Door Closes, Another Opens

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters from the series. Also I haven't been using a beta so all errors are mine. Sorry I haven't been updating this story. However I've had other things on my mind. I'm quite frankly surprised people even bother reading this anymore! Hopefully with the coming year I'll be able to update this more often.**

**Chapter 4 –**** When One Door Closes, Another Opens**

Alice smiled as she rummaged through the clothing racks. She had a warm, fuzzy feeling bubbling through her entire being. It was really reassuring to her that her instincts were right. Not only with her fashion sense, but her gut feeling about going to New Moon last night. She discovered a missing part of her extended family, an opportunity to fulfill her dream, and something more. That Jasper Whitlock was yummy in her opinion, not that she would ever admit to calling anyone "yummy."

Maybe it was her inner Southern Belle talking, but he was appealing to her in every , she had a way to get a hold of him if she was inclined to. Half the table on Sunday night swapped business cards as a way to get each other's phone numbers. Alice had been debating about calling Jasper since this morning, but now was as good a time as any.

She quickly finished picking out various articles of clothing and hurried them to the fitting rooms. There was a big magazine spread for the June issue of Elle and the clothes for the big fashion shoot still needed adjustments. The models were having a fitting today. After the precious clothes were dropped off, Alice went to her desk and pulled out her iPhone and pressed Jasper's name from her phone book.

The line rang twice before a smooth voice answered the other. "Jasper speaking."

Alice resisted the urge to grin stupidly at the sound his greeting. "Hi, Jasper. Is it a bad time for you?"

Jasper chuckled. "No actually I was thinking about getting lunch. What about you?"

"I'm on my lunch break in a few minutes too. I'm glad I'm not interrupting a business lunch or something. That would be too embarrassing, but I just had a feeling this would be the right time," Alice said cheerfully.

Jasper paused a moment before speaking again. "You want to get lunch with me? I think you said you were at 40th, right?"

Alice smiled at that. She couldn't help but be impressed when a guy actually remembered a random detail like where she worked. "You're right. I work along Fashion Avenue and 40th."

"How about I meet you at Guy and Gallard in ten minutes? I'm a few minutes away myself," Jasper replied.

"It's a date," Alice said with a wide grin spreading her face. The call ended and she quickly did a check in her compact. She quickly powdered her face and applied a fresh coat of her favorite ruby red lipstick before leaving the office. There was nothing like a spontaneous lunch date with a cute guy to make her day better.

* * *

><p>Rosalie took one last look at her face in the compact mirror. She was calmly sitting at the table. She had to remind herself that she was in a restaurant… in public with anyone able to see her. She was very reluctant to meet Royce, but he was rather pitiful on the voice mail message he left on her cell phone. Perhaps the discovery of new cousins made her more optimistic because she was now waiting for her cheating ex-boyfriend. He warned her he might be a few minutes late because of a meeting with a client this morning, but he would have a reservation at their favorite bistro.<p>

Rosalie sighed as she gently sipped the water from the goblet by her plate. She had far too many dinner dates with Royce at this bistro. While she would occasionally eat here, she knew she couldn't make this restaurant a regular eatery anymore. There were too many memories and realizing the kind of guy Royce is, he would probably bring new girlfriends or "flavors" to eat here.

It wasn't long after they broke up that word got around among her jet set acquaintances what happened. A few people told her they suspected he was cheating on her. Rosalie had a polite smile on her face the whole time. Inside she was seething at the insincerity and superior tones in beneath their commiserating words. Looking back on it, she grew to appreciate Alice and Bella even though she knew them barely a whole week.

She glanced as she spotted Royce in one of his many sharp business suits approaching her table. The only good quality Rosalie was willing to concede was that he knew how to dress well. Royce was pretty frivolous and superficial, but he appreciated the finer things in life and he made some effort at the investment firm where his father was one of the vice presidents.

"Hello," Royce said politely as he took a seat. He looked nervously at Rosalie before picking up the menu by his place setting.

Rosalie nodded slightly before opening the menu. It seemed rather pointless in doing so when they had eaten here at least once a week when they were still together. Rosalie was aware that he usually ordered steaks for dinner or a Reuben sandwich for lunch. She ordered fish or chicken normally. Today's lunch was definitely a chicken Caesar salad kind of day. She closed her menu and stared at Royce. "Why did you want to see me?"

Royce looked up sharply with eyes slightly widened in shock. "What… what do you mean?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I know you have a specific reason for this meeting considering you were the one cheating on _me._" She made sure she kept her voice low as there were some diners near their table.

Royce sighed before closing the menu and looking at his ex-girlfriend. "I want you back, Rosalie."

"You have got to be kidding me," Rosalie hissed at him. Rosalie was regretting this lunch meeting with every second.

Royce nervously twisted the napkin on his lap. "Rose… I… have realized that I was being a total asshole to you. You deserve loyalty and faithfulness. I want to do better and do right by you if you give me a chance."

A waiter approached the table. "Good afternoon Mr. King… Miss Hale. Are you ready to order?"

Rosalie and Royce made their orders before the waiter left. An awkward silence ensued for a good minute before Rosalie finally spoke again. "You've got a lot of nerve trying to wine and dine me into taking you back," she said softly while glaring at him.

Royce calmly took a sip of his water before explaining. "Rosalie darling, we've got real history together. We had great times together, things in common, and we even come from similar backgrounds. You've always said we were practically made for each other."

Rosalie resisted the urge to groan at that. "I also thought we were going to get married, but we clearly aren't doing that any time soon. You don't seriously think that I'm going to just forgive you and pick up where we left off."

The conversation was temporarily stopped as lunch appeared at their table. The waiter politely asked if they needed anything else before leaving the couple alone. They calmly ate in silence for five minutes before Royce was finally able to answer.

"I really do miss you, Rosalie. You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he said calmly.

Rosalie scoffed as she stabbed her chicken with her fork. "That hardly stopped you from having some flavors on the side. I'm just the idiot that didn't see it until…" she trailed and quickly began eating more of her food.

Royce stopped eating and watched her. "What do I have to do… to get you back?"

Rosalie put her fork down after she swallowed her salad. "You could crawl across burning coals or buy me all the jewelry I could want… I deserve a lot more than that."

Royce swallowed before speaking. "What more can I do or say that will make you change your mind?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and huffed at that. "Absolutely nothing! I want nothing more to do with you, Royce! I'm trying to move on with my life and you should learn to do the same. However I doubt you'll have much trouble. You have an easy enough time finding a new woman to replace me with," she said with a slight sneer.

Royce looked as though she had just slapped him. "That's not fair, Rose…"

Rosalie chewed on more of her salad as she considered him carefully. "Let me guess, you're thinking that if I started seeing you again, it'll favor you in my dad's eyes, right?"

Royce sighed at that. "Look Rose…"

"It won't work. Even if I was stupid enough to forgive you, my dad isn't going to help you out anyways. You're not qualified for executive positions in any of his companies. You're wasting your time. Why don't you find some other heiress to marry. Maybe she'll turn the other way when you cheat on her," Rosalie said frankly as she finished off her food.

Royce glared at that. "Fine then maybe we're better off breaking up. Your father won't help me then."

Rosalie smirked at that. "Nope! Even if you were qualified, there's no way he'd hire you after you cheated on me. You're the type who'd do it again. He's not the perfect dad, but even he wouldn't favor a guy who hurts his only daughter." She finished her lunch and pulled out $30 and placed it on the table. "I can't even hate you anymore. You're just too pathetic to make it worth it." She stood up and walked away in her most dignified manner.

* * *

><p>Bella knocked on the office door. She heard a clear "come in!" before stepping inside. She glanced nervously at the editor-in-chief. Ms. Janice Dogoda was a fair, but tough boss and knew what she wanted for her magazine.<p>

"So you're here with your last article for me?" Ms. Dogoda asked frankly while barely glancing from the piece of paper she was scribbling on.

Bella cleared her throat. "Yes, I've finished. I'll be clearing out my desk tomorrow morning and be out after a couple hours." Bella had no doubt in her mind that quitting her job at the magazine was the right decision.

Ms. Dogoda looked up at that. "You realize I'm not going to throw you out on your butt, you know. I just want you to be sure that you're making the right decision. Your articles are well written and if you stick around another three or four months, I was going expand the material you could working on. I know that's what you wanted." She seemed to be examining Bella quite intently.

Bella nodded at that. "It just seems to me that it really is the right thing. My grandmother worked really hard on the cafe she started. I'd like to keep it running since she did leave me the business."

Ms. Dogoda seemed to be studying her before relaxing in her chair. "Very well then, Bella. We will miss you and I wish you luck."

Bella smiled. "Goodbye." She walked out of the office and headed back to her desk. She could start bringing a few of the smaller items home with her tonight since she did have one large shopping bag at her desk. She really would need the next morning to sort the items that needed to be thrown out and what could be taken home.

Once she was certain Bella wouldn't be coming back in, Janice Dogoda immediately went on the phone and dialed a number quickly. After waiting for two rings, she heard a woman say hello. "You were right about her. She did choose to leave the magazine. Real shame too since she's the best junior writer on my staff."

"I'm sorry you're disappointed, but there are far more important things to think about. I think you've been editor-in-chief for far too long if you're losing track of things," the other woman said.

Janice Dogoda glared. "I kept my side of the bargain. I'd keep my end of our little deal watching out for Swan and you'd keep me out of whatever business you're in the middle of. You know I don't want to get involved in all this huge stuff you get into. I'd like to stay out of these things."

"You're right. I said I'd keep you out of it and I will. You've done everything I wanted and expected from you. Now I've got a meeting with a few other people," she said.

"Goodbye Minerva," Janice Dogoda said bitterly before hanging up her phone.

* * *

><p>Laurent carefully looked at the street signs and then examined the sign on the top of the storefront. He was fairly sure he got the right place. He entered and saw there were a few patrons enjoying their dinners. He took a seat at the counter when a waitress in a clean uniform approached him.<p>

"Welcome to Marie's Café! Can I help you?"

Laurent smiled pleasantly "I'm sure you can."


	5. Enter the Cullens

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters from the series. Also I haven't been using a beta so all errors are mine. Aside from working on this particular story, I have plans on making a prequel of sorts. I'll give a little more info on said prequel in a later chapter. So stay tuned!**

**Chapter 5**** – Enter the Cullens**

Jasper Whitlock was a guy many others would envy. He was tall, handsome, and had a good career in his uncle's law firm. The only problem was that he was alone at New Moon nursing a glass of fine brandy at the bar on a Friday night. It was near closing time and Emmett was wiping down the counter as he worked Wednesday nights. As much as he liked hanging out with one of his best friends at a bar, there was something kind of pathetic about the whole thing. He decided to blame Maria Sandoval for it all.

Maria was a beautiful girl he met in his third year of college. He thought he was lucky having a beautiful girlfriend. Emmett and Edward Cullen, his other best friend, was completely convinced he had blinders on. They apparently recognized Maria as the social-climbing leech she is. Looking back on it, Jasper realized they were right. As far back as Jasper could remember, he always gathered people's respect and was able to persuade people to his views. He was very active in student government and other clubs in high school for this reason. Maria probably sensed this unexplainable quality within him when she agreed to go on that first date with him. It also didn't hurt he had impressive connections through his family.

Jasper dealt with nearly five years of jealousy, cheating, and greed in his relationship with Maria. Naturally all those negative things in the relationship came from Maria. Jasper was raised a gentleman and was naturally charming. It was hardly Jasper's fault that women flirted with him even when he mentioned he was seeing someone. Maria regularly accused him of encouraging women to "throw themselves" at him or "giving them a once over." In hindsight, Jasper saw the hypocrisy to her ridiculous accusations when Emmett and Edward had been hinting at rumors about Maria.

It took a lot of self-reflection and catching Maria passionately making out with a coworker at her company's Christmas party for Jasper to realize the truth of the situation. The best present this past Christmas was watching Maria tearfully begging Jasper not to break up with her. Any doubt or guilt he felt about breaking up with her melted like the snow. So now Jasper was sipping his brandy like a pitiful fool. His only consolations to the situation were the brandy's excellent quality and that his best friends were going to hang out with him tonight.

A tall man with a lean build and tousled, coppery locks entered the lounge and walked towards the bar. He took a seat on a stool beside Jasper. "Sorry, I'm late. I had a lot of papers to review before the semester ends in a few weeks," he said.

Jasper waved his hand dismissively. "Nah… you're missing nothing except me trying to drink myself to a stupor. Emmett's just helping the others close up shop." Jasper was appreciative that he was no longer sitting alone at least.

Edward frowned at his blond friend. "I don't get it. You were actually pretty excited the other day. What's happened?"

Jasper sighed and polished off his drink before explaining. "I got a call the other night from my mother."

Edward frowned. "Something wrong with your parents?"

Jasper sighed again. "She was reminding me about their thirtieth anniversary banquet is next month. They're expecting me to have a date, but since Maria…"

Emmett snorted as he emerged from the kitchen area of the restaurant. "And I keep telling him, he's being a total whiner... worrying about getting a date for a party! What are you, man? You back in high school or something?"

Jasper glared at Emmett while Edward tried hard not to laugh at Emmett's antics. "I kind of see why you'd be… down and all. Still doesn't explain why you seemed happy the other night."

Emmett smirked. "It probably had to do with him having a dinner with a table full of babes."

Jasper glared even more before yelling, "Shut the hell up!"

Edward arched an eyebrow. On the one hand, Emmett had a regular habit of over exaggerating to make fun of people. On the other, Jasper always had that unexplainable something that made people feel relaxed around him. This was particularly noticeable with women; though Edward ignored the attention he garnered himself. "What's the real story, Jasper?" Edward said ignoring Emmett.

Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett before explaining what really happened. "Remember I told you about Mrs. Higginbottam?"

Edward nodded. He hadn't met Mrs. Higginbottam personally, but Jasper and Emmett mentioned her once in a while when they talked. Edward had been doing research work after finishing his undergraduate studies. He spent three years in California, and then another year in England before spending a year in Boston to finish up his Masters degree in Biochemistry. From the way his friends talked about her, he regretted not being in New York before she died. She sounded like she would have been a third grandmother if they had ever met.

"Well, I handled her final affairs and the paperwork involved. She left most of her assets to her only granddaughter, Isabella. She did set aside some money and shares of stock and bonds to Isabella's mother, who is her daughter. Isabella, or rather Bella, has become a friend of mine now. I brought her here for dinner the other night. We ran into Rosalie Hale having a drink at the bar here. But to add to the weirdness of the whole thing, it turned out Bella and Rosalie are cousins!"

Edward chuckled at that. "That is kind of a crazy coincidence. Then again, my parents always told me that things happen for a reason."

Emmett grinned at that. "Yeah! Your Mom and Dad are great like that though it makes life kind of boring… things being preplanned for you."

Jasper smiled a little. "Maybe, but then again it turned out another cousin of theirs was also at New Moon that night. So there I am sitting with Emmett on his break chatting with Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Jessica."

Edward chuckled, "I'm sure being around lots of girls would make any guy pretty happy."

Emmett grinned widely. "Oh there was one girl in particular he had an eye on. She was tiny, spunky, and a brunette!"

Jasper looked like he was either about to punch Emmett or roll his eyes in exasperation.

Edward couldn't help, but smile at the thought of Jasper with a new girl. "What's she like… this tiny, spunky brunette of yours?"

Jasper sighed a little and gently ran the tip of his index finger on the rim of the glass he had been drinking from. "Alice really is something. She's very bubbly, optimistic, a bit of a dreamer…" He sighed again, but had a tiny smile. "It's just nice talking to her."

Emmett had a more sincere smile at that. "Why don't you ask her out? Movie? Dinner? She sounds like the right girl for you, man. Couldn't hurt to have a night out with her, you know?"

"I…" Jasper paused at that. He cleared his throat and looked at his two best friends who were smiling with encouragement. "I had thought about it. I mean we had lunch the other day since we work near each other. Haven't tried going out to dinner yet, though." Jasper looked more thoughtful after that.

Emmett smirked at Edward. "You know… that girl Bella is probably the one for you."

Edward arched an eyebrow. "Since when are you a matchmaker, Emmett?"

Emmett shrugged. "Bella seems like the kind of girl that suits you. She's smart, cute, and a brunette. Total opposite of that Tanya chick who used to chase after you."

Edward sighed. It had become a bit of a running joke that Tanya Lebedoff, the beautiful graduate student who was a TA during their freshman year in college, constantly chased after him until they graduated. He humored her by going on one date. While it wasn't a bad date, he regretted his moment of pity and weakness. She constantly tried to seduce him with double entendres most of the night. Not long afterwards, Edward had to gently, but firmly tell her that he wasn't interested in a relationship with her. She frowned, but ultimately accepted this. Tanya didn't stop flirting with him though.

Jasper smiled at that. "Funny, I thought the same thing when I met Bella."

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and the clicking of high heeled shoes. "Hello, boys," said a kind voice.

Edward smiled as two people approached the group. "Hi Mom… Dad," Edward said happily.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was nearly as tall as Edward with pale, blond hair and blue eyes. He was rather tired as he had just gotten off another long shift at the hospital. Esme Cullen was dressed in a black wrap dress that accentuated her figure. She opened her arms for a hug.

"Hi, Doc! Mrs. C!" Emmett called with a cheeky grin.

Carlisle chuckled as he walked over to give Emmett and Jasper a fatherly clap on the back. "How are you boys doing?"

Jasper had a broad grin. "Doing well, sir," he said with his usual politeness.

"You still up for poker tomorrow night?" Emmett asked after receiving an affectionate kiss on the cheek from Esme.

Carlisle accepted a glass of wine that Edward poured from a bottle behind the counter. "Yes I will. I'm taking a three day weekend."

Esme gently ran her fingers through her husband's blond locks. "You really do need the rest dear. You haven't had time off since Christmas." She still sometimes worried about the hours he was working. At the same time, she admired his devotion to helping people.

Carlisle took her other hand and gently kissed it. "Of course, dear. I'll be doing clinic work this summer." Carlisle decided to finally to open a clinic and cut back on emergency room hours. A clinic would certainly be easier hours to deal with.

"I told Angela I'd come along and help her make dinner. Lord only knows I have plenty of experience cooking for a group of hungry men," Esme added amusedly.

Edward started junior high school when he met Emmett McCarty in his new school. They had rather opposite personalities at the time. Edward was friendly and polite, but didn't always talk to people in the gregarious, easy manner that Emmett did. They found some commonality in their expectations from their parents and a mutual love of fast cars. Edward was Carlisle and Esme's only child. Emmett was the oldest of five kids, all boys. Emmett always ended up eating at Edward's house when they had projects to do in school. Jasper was Edward's first roommate in college and they readily became friends. It wasn't long before Jasper became a regular at the Cullen family dinner table.

Emmett whooped. "Excellent! Nothing like cooking by Mrs. C!"

Everyone laughed at that. Esme added, "Angela told me one of her co-workers will come along too. So there'll at least three women cooking."

Edward smiled. "We'll all gladly help out, Mom."

Jasper nodded. "Of course we will. It's the least we can do after all the work you ladies are going to do."

The conversation continued a good half hour before Esme pointed out it was almost 1 AM and that everyone needed their sleep.

* * *

><p>Edward Anthony Cullen was the pride and joy for Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt Cullen. He also had a huge secret he kept from everyone, including his best friends. It really wasn't just his secret; it was also his parents' secret. It was surprisingly easy to keep from people. The only time things got awkward was when there were questions about Carlisle's family. They would simply state that Dr. Cullen was an orphan in England and he was adopted by his father's American friends from university. Thus far there weren't many people who questioned this nor did anyone doubt this. That is except for Tanya Lebedoff.<p>

Edward agreed to meet Tanya for lunch at her friend's where she promised they would have privacy. Under any other circumstance, he'd refuse knowing what sort of privacy she'd want with him. She assured him it was to his benefit as well as his parents to hear her out. That was how he knew she meant business.

He arrived promptly at 12:30 at Midnight Sun, the cafe that her friends Eleazar and Carmen Solis were nice people the other time he visited the place. The fact that Eleazar was someone who was so well acquainted with his father that he "owed Carlisle a huge favor" convinced Edward of his trustworthiness. After all, Edward knew the sort of people that would owe Carlisle huge favors.

Edward wasn't surprised to see Tanya sitting at the bar nursing a glass in hand. She was practically a co-owner of the place the way she acted. "Am I late?" Edward asked politely as he took a seat by her.

Tanya smiled at him like a cat eyeing a dish of cream. "Edward darling, must you be formal? Aren't we dear friends?"

Edward looked at her seriously. "Don't think you can use your Vila powers on me. Even if my parents didn't already teach me about Vilas, you know perfectly well your pheromones don't work on me."

Tanya pouted at that. "Well I had to try, didn't I? It's rare coming across half-breeds like you."

Edward glared slightly at that. "Must you call me that? Besides, aren't Vila technically 'half-breeds' too?"

Tanya grinned at that. "I suppose, but you have to admit finding half-humans like you are rare. It's not often people like your father would mate with a human. To the best of my knowledge, the last one of your kind to be born before you was thirty-two years earlier. To my disappointment, it was a female too. Imagine the sort of baby born from a Vila mating with such a Halfling," she said with a teasing purr.

Edward rolled his eyes. He never explained the real reason why he never asked Tanya on a second date to anyone. He just told Jasper and Emmett that they only had mutual interest in science in common. Otherwise they were too different in personality and interests to get along. Edward couldn't tell them that Tanya was really a seductive Vila trying to find a potential mate. Unlike Tanya's past boyfriends, Edward was a rare male immune to a Vila's pheromones.

"Was there a point to this meeting other than your attempts to entrap me romantically?" Edward asked as he frowned at her.

Tanya huffed at that. "Oh fine! Be that way!" She downed the rest of her drink before putting her glass down with a thump. "There are some seriously bad rumors going around the community."

"You're going to tell me about rumors?" Edward asked incredulously. He wasn't the sort to listen to rumors of any sort.

Tanya sighed. "There are really serious rumors that aren't likely to be ordinary rumors, Edward. Quite frankly, I wouldn't share this except that you should watch your back."

Edward looked sharply at that. "What do you mean?"

Tanya looked at him more seriously than she ever had. "Edward, there has been increased stories of witch killings," she said.

Edward's eyes widened. "What?!" He stood up quickly and the stool he said on nearly fell over.

Tanya took a deep breath. "There are some very serious rumors going around that someone has been killing witches the past few months. I mean there's always a death or two, but someone has really been going at it against witches. Edward… who ever is doing this is after witches that have noticeably strong powers."

"So are you saying some sort of magical serial killer out there?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

Tanya considered what to say next very thoughtfully. "Simply put, Edward, that's precisely what it is. There used to be all sorts that did things like this. Lower level demons and even dark witches kill other magical beings to steal their powers to elevate themselves in the magical food chain."

"You said there used to be beings that did that kind of killing before. What stopped it?" Edward asked curiously.

"Carlisle and Esme have told you about the Andersons, right?" Tanya asked.

Edward paused at that. The name was very familiar, but it was a name he only heard of when he was much younger. "They mentioned there were some powerful witches named Anderson."

Tanya smiled at that. "Well they were three sisters of the Anderson line. I'm sure you're aware that it's not often that humans are born with true magical abilities."

"Of course I know that. I remember Mom telling me there weren't many witches with actual powers. Most just practice the old traditions and rituals." Edward did know that. It was part of his secret: Esme was a world class interior designer and a practitioner of old wiccan traditions. Many of the things Edward knew about the magical world came from his beloved mother.

Tanya seemed amused that there was actually a bit about the magical world that Edward didn't seem to know a lot about. "The Andersons are one of the few family lines that possess actual powers. The magical world is aware of this family for centuries! After all, it is rare for humans to possess abilities like they do. These three Anderson sisters are particularly powerful and feared in the magical world."

Edward was surprised at that. "Feared? They were that powerful?" Humans weren't remotely feared in the magical community. Only those who truly hated humans would bother with them. Most magical beings avoid humans as much as possible.

"They had even the Volturi on their guard!" she said with an amused laugh.

If Edward wasn't surprised before he was just about floored. "The Volturi?! That's just… but if they are that powerful, why aren't they part of the Volturi?"

Tanya looked thoughtful at that. "That's the question everyone wants to know. They're perfect recruitment material for the Volturi. That or potential threats to their own power."

"So then what happened?"

Tanya shrugged. "No one is completely sure how they managed it, but the sisters not only stayed out of the Volturi's clutches, but they had anything threatening humanity either dead or staying far away from the human world as much as possible for the past fifty-odd years. No one really knows how they got the Volturi to leave them alone, but there are theories and rumors of course."

"What is the most likely thing to you though? Have you ever met them?"

Tanya scowled slightly at that gentle jab at her age. Since she was a Vila, she was far older than her appearance would suggest. Edward joked about how he wasn't into dating "cougars" as one of his reasons for not being interested in her.

"No, I never met them though their reputations definitely preceded them. As for how they got the Volturi to leave them alone, there's only two likely reasons: they have something on the Volturi or they have friends that can trump the Volturi."

Edward couldn't help but stare at Tanya disbelievingly. "How would that be possible? What kind of knowledge or friends could three witches possibly have that would tip things in their favor like that?"

Tanya sighed again. "That's what no one really knows. The Anderson sisters never spoke about it. The Volturi most certainly wouldn't reveal what happened."

"Of course not," thought Edward amused at the scenario. Why would the most dominant collective of magical beings admit there could be any force out there that could compare to them much less pose a threat to their position in the magical world?

"Does Eleazar know about any of this back story?" Edward asked.

"No, he was no longer part of the Volturi's service when this happened you know. At any rate, if he did know, I highly doubt the Volturi would let him leave knowing that secret," Tanya pointed out.

That much was true. The Volturi did let members of their Guard leave occasionally, but those with too much insider knowledge were either forced to remain or disposed or rather than allow the great secrets of the Volturi get out amongst the general public. It was the many reasons why Edward was to avoid getting their attention as his parents frequently told him. HIs unique parentage alone made him an object of curiosity. He was as an individual precisely the sort of individual the Volturi would want as a "recruit" to the Guard.

"What happened to these Anderson sisters?"

Tanya frowned at that. "They're dead now, Edward. The last sister died just a few months ago."

"What?" Edward couldn't help, but feel disappointed at that.

"Well they have had their reputation for decades, you know. The Anderson sisters are dead. Though I've been told the Anderson blood line is very much alive. They had children and well probably grandchildren given their ages when they died. I am surprised the Volturi haven't tried to locate those descendents. If anything those witches should be the ones keeping an eye for this serial killed," Tanya said thoughtfully.

It seemed that when Edward didn't have college classes to teach, or family and friends to bond with, he had some witches to locate.

**AN: I really do appreciate it if you guys would leave reviews. Alas, I miss the old days when I got feedback and stuff so I know people actually want to read my stories really. Any guesses on what will happen next?**


	6. Family Secrets

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters from the series. Also I haven't been using a beta so all errors are mine. Well if you haven't already guessed, I'm currently planning on a "By Candlelight" prequel starring Carlisle and Esme! I will definitely let you know when I start posting that story if you aren't already following me as the author versus following this story. Just so you know I'll be working on posting a few more chapters of "Candlelight." I intended to post about once a month, but I lagged badly on this. This is just me playing catch up, but eventually I won't be posting so frequently. I appreciate feedback as long as I don't get flames or name calling.**

**Chapter 6 ****– Family Secrets**

Rosalie was humming with excitement. She was pleased that she would find some time away from the world of rich, New York society. While she had some sympathetic comments about Royce, it was no longer a palatable subject for her. Her parents returned a few days ago when she told them what happened at New Moon.

Daisy Linfield Hale smiled at the news. "What a wonderful coincidence to have met them!"

Rosalie couldn't help but smile as she remembered the surprising ease she felt from talking to complete strangers. As far back as she could remember she instinctively kept herself distant from people. After all, her family's wealth often attracted the attention of people who wanted to gain favors with the Hales. But that Sunday night, some sort of magic happened where the group of strangers she found herself sitting with quickly became her new friends.

"It was great. I think I'll really like Bella and Alice. It turns out that Bella inherited the Anderson family house from Marie. She said there are some empty bedrooms to spare in the house. So I found a new place to live in. Bella's only asking for $750 a month. It's not too bad considering I'm getting my own bedroom and access to a large house. The rent money is going to paying utilities on the house, real estate taxes, and household expenses like the groceries, etc. And well us three girls are going to share in the household chores. It's going to be great!" Rosalie said with genuine joy.

Mr. Hale frowned slightly. "Are you sure you're up to all that? You've barely done any chores other than organizing things in your room. After all, Josefina and Mrs. Waters have been doing the housekeeping and cooking since you were a baby,"

Rosalie huffed. "Just because I haven't done those things my whole doesn't mean I can't learn! Besides, if Bella and Alice can do things like that, why can't I? I refuse to be some Real Housewife when I get married."

Mrs. Hale then frowned slightly. "I wish I knew about Aunt Marie's death. I haven't seen her so many years," she said with a sigh.

Rosalie frowned slightly at her parents. Rosalie had never given it much thought, but her mother must have known more about the Anderson family than she ever let on. Her father was very silent and grave about the whole thing. For some reason, her father didn't approve of the Andersons and she was determined to find out. "Why don't I know about any of these relatives before now?"

Jonathan Hale looked uncomfortable. "Your grandmother never really approved of me."

Rosalie couldn't picture the same woman she knew as a child being disapproving of her father. Admittedly, she never saw them talk to one another except in group conversation, but that didn't quite equate in her mind to any mutual discomfort they had with each other. "Why do I get a suspicion that it's the other way around?" she said quietly her parents almost didn't hear her.

Daisy's eyes widened, while Jonathan's face reddened at the subtle accusation.

Rosalie stared at her parents and continued. "After talking to Bella and Alice, I realized there's a part of my family that has been a total mystery to me. I don't understand why it's been a secret after all this time, especially since it seems to be something wonderful."

Daisy could barely speak as she considered what to say next. "That was never… that was never what we wanted to happen. It's just that your grandmother was always a strong willed woman and she was determined to live her own way. She didn't approve of your father when we were dating."

Rosalie frowned. "Why would she disapprove of him?" Rosalie knew her father wasn't perfect, but he was always a gentleman and honorable.

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Your grandmother was suspicious because of the fact I come from a well-to-do family. It's a bit ironic that my parents admired your mother, while your middle class grandmother was snobbish about me."

"That doesn't make any sense," Rosalie shook her head as she tried to process all this.

Jonathan sighed. "Rosalie, sometimes people feel a certain way about something and you'll never fully understand why. Whatever reasons Lillian had, she took with her to the grave." Whatever was going on clearly was distressing him, thinking about some long held feelings. He promptly stood up and left the room.

Daisy sighed. "Rosalie, you've upset your father."

Rosalie glared at the door that her father went through. "I just don't like secrets kept from me. I don't understand why this is a big deal."

Daisy slowly stood up and walked to Rosalie. "Rosalie, everyone has their secrets. Sometimes they get revealed later on and sometimes… sometimes… they are just secrets for a reason." Daisy left her daughter to her own thoughts.

It seemed to Rosalie that her parents were hiding something from her. Perhaps she wouldn't think about it now, but it wasn't going to be something swept under the rug. Rosalie only had herself to blame for never asking questions more. Perhaps being cheated on and disillusioned by Royce and the dreams of a perfect, upper crust life was the best thing for her after all.

* * *

><p>Bella was happy to arrive home. It was quite an experience taking over her grandmother's small restaurant. It was called Marie's Café and wasn't far from the house she now lived in. It wasn't a large place, but comfortably fit up to forty patrons at one time. It really felt like you were going to someone's home for a meal the way it was decorated. The food really was from her Gran Marie's recipe book with some recipes that apparently came from other family members and friends.<p>

Angela Weber is the same age as Bella and already a manager at the Café. She practically grew up at the Café as her mother used to be a waitress and worked the manager until a few years ago. Once Gran Marie started getting weaker and needed to take it easy, Mrs. Weber took over the financial aspects of the business while Angela took over the everyday duties and even some of the cooking when the current head chef was on vacation.

Bella decided to take over the kitchen duties as she felt more comfortable making food than serving it. When she was younger, she debated on whether to pursue cooking or writing. Her parents would have been proud to have her become the next J.K. Rowling or owning her own restaurant, but she felt quite drawn to putting the proverbial pen to paper. In the end she found there would be too much expectation to succeed in the restaurant food chain before she could own her own place. Ironically she wound up owning a restaurant and writing on the side now that her grandmother was gone.

She spent time studying the menu and recognized at least half the items as things her grandmother had taught her over the years. Bella had made quite a few of those things for her father when she spent a few years living with him in Washington State. The poor man was hopeless in the kitchen and couldn't be trusted with doing more than boiling water for instant coffee and toast. Even making toast could be dicey. The other menu items were easily found in Marie's cookbook and Bella had fun spending a week making them at home so she'd get the feel of cooking them. Mrs. Cope, the chef, was happy to teach Bella the little tricks she and Marie had developed over the years to make the food the quality it was known for.

Angela invited her over to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Ben. He was hosting a poker party with a bunch of his friends. Angela joked about how Bella would probably meet her Mr. Right at the poker party if she came along. Bella blushed at that, but agreed if only to help Angela feed all those guys. It was hardly fair to make her do the cooking by herself, but Angela reassured her that pizza, chips and pretzels would help her have less food to cook. Still Bella wanted to help out her new friend.

Bella quickly changed out of her work clothes and went to the kitchen. She checked her answering machine as she pulled out the ingredients she'd need for dinner. She usually spent Sunday cooking the more time consuming dishes and put them in the freezer for a homemade "frozen dinner" in case she had to stay late at work. The other quick dinner option was the dried pastas and canned soups in her pantry. Bella was tired and decided to do her pasta and soup short cut. She pulled out a box of rotini and a can of beef and vegetable soup. She made chopped up some more vegetables for a small salad while the water for the pasta was boiling. To her relief, it was Friday so she had a nice long weekend to enjoy. Rosalie and Alice were coming over tomorrow to check out the house and get a feel for the bedrooms they would eventually occupy. Rosalie was ready to move as soon as she made the necessary arrangements and packing done. Alice still had a lease on the apartment she shared with Jessica.

"If I had the money, I'd just pay for my share of the lease and just moved in with you. I think this is really my opportunity to follow my dream," Alice had said to Bella over the phone the other night. Bella reassured Alice that whenever Alice was able, there would be a room waiting for her.

All this reminiscing lately made Bella realized that she forgot about Gran's letter. The envelope was practically staring at her on her vanity when she was searching for a hair tie earlier that morning. It was one of the many documents Jasper gave her just a few weeks ago.

After hurrying upstairs to grab the letter, Bella sat at the kitchen table and unsealed the envelope. She could see there were several sheets and Bella quickly determined which pages were the actual letter and which were extra sheets of yet unknown information. Bella opened up the letter that consisted of one sheet.

_Dear Bella,_

_ I have alas left you and the world behind if you are reading this letter. There are many things that I regret never telling you, but they were done for the best. Life is full of burdens that shouldn't be placed on your shoulders, but things don't work out the way you want. There are many items in this house that you must be careful of. It is important that some of our family heirlooms not be seen by anyone else except __family__. I have some things in trucks down in the basement that have been specially locked. Hopefully Jasper has given you the key along with the paperwork. _

Bella had to pause as she read that opening paragraph. She had thought it was odd that there was a key among the items Jasper gave her. At least now she knew what they were for, but there were apparently more secrets that Marie had been keeping. What could it all mean? Bella wondered. She decided that the only way she could find the answers to this was to continue reading.

_ Inside the trunks are your true legacy beyond the money and house I have left to you, my dear. Inside those trunks is the true inheritance I leave you because it is something that has been passed from generation to generation. It is now something for you, the current generation of the Anderson family. You must let no one know for it is family only._

_ Once you see the truth inside, you will understand what it all means._

Bella put the letter down and checked on the boiling water. She carefully poured salt and stirred until dissolved. She carefully poured the pasta into the pot and checked the time. She stirred the pasta before returning to the letter.

_ Our legacy is not easy, but it is a path that was handed from generation to generation. There was a temporary break in this legacy because your mother was not meant for it._

Bella considered this for a moment. Clearly her mother knew nothing of this or she would have been raised with this knowledge. Perhaps it was better off. Renee Higginbottam wasn't the most reliable person she knew and there was uncertainty as to whether Renee would have been able to handle whatever the responsibility is. It was highly unlikely that she could. Perhaps it was safer that she didn't know anything. She returned to read the few lines left in the letter.

_ Remember one last thing. Sisters aren't just from the same mother. Sisters share the same heart and the same blood._

Bella folded the letter back. She wasn't quite sure what to think at this point. She turned to preparing her dinner as she considered everything she had learned thus far. Considering that Alice and Rosalie were also girls in the Anderson family, this was something she could share with them. After all, Marie clearly said this was a family thing and not to be shared with anyone else. Bella was stirring the pasta in the beef and vegetable soup. It seems there would be a lot of more than just living arrangements and shares of expenses to discuss with them tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Alice smiled as she glanced around her room. She was starting to pack up some of the items that she didn't need for the next few weeks. Fortunately Alice's share of the rent only covered another month so Alice could start clearing up her room. She was planning to visit the house tomorrow. She wanted to check out the house her Grammy grew up. Not to mention, she could start claiming one of the rooms along with Rosalie.<p>

Jessica was going out with one of her other friends, Lauren Mallory, for drinks. Alice was pleased to have some time alone in the apartment. She decided that the best course of action would be to either get a cab or hire delivery people to ship the boxes to Bella's. She had to discuss that further with her new friend/cousin.

The phone began ringing and Alice hurried to pick it up. "Hello?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hi, it's me, Mary," a young woman's voice said.

Alice stiffened at that. There were only a few people that ever called her "Mary" or "Mary Alice" anymore. Alice cleared her throat before answering. "Yes, Cynthia?"

Cynthia was a few years younger and still in high school. Cynthia was rather disappointed that her sister left Mississippi and her behind. Despite that Cynthia found time to call her older sister and vice versa. It was rather odd that she chose this time to call.

"I wanted to let you know… that Dad is going to remarry in a few weeks," Cynthia said quietly.

Alice rolled her eyes at that bit of news. She wasn't really that surprised. Jesse Brandon wasn't a "Father of the year" type. Ever since she was a child, her father was often cold and barely hid his dislike towards her. Any affection he was capable of showing his children went straight to Cynthia.

"Let me guess, he's finally marrying that woman?" Alice said with a slight sneer.

Cynthia sighed. "Yes, he's marrying Michaela. They're marrying next month. Do you want to come back for the ceremony?"

"Are you asking me for your sake or did you actually convince our dear father to want me back?" Alice asked sardonically.

Cynthia sighed. She was often the one who had to act as the peacemaker in the troubled Brandon family. Even their mother couldn't help out. After all, Daphne Carter Brandon was the one who was emotionally abandoned in the marriage and her death a few years ago hardly made any difference.

"Believe it or not, Mary, Dad actually wants you to come home for the wedding. He wants you there with me," Cynthia explained.

Alice frowned at that. Jesse Brandon wouldn't want her around unless it was to his benefit. "Let me guess, he wants people to see that we're a happy family and I have no problem with him marrying some other woman."

That had to be it. Jesse Brandon had ambitions to be mayor of their town and not just one of the richest businessmen around. That was precisely the reason why he stayed married to her mother even though he cheated on her for a good ten years before she died from a car accident when she was in her early teens. Nothing would ruin his reputation than sex scandals and family estrangement.

"Even if you want nothing to do with dad or Michaela, couldn't you at least come back for four days? You've only been back here twice since you went to New York for FIT. And well, I don't want to deal with all this by myself!" Cynthia said desperately.

Alice sighed at that. "Fine, I'll go. I'll be polite and help out. I won't go out of my way to be nice to either of them."

"Of course, Mary. I'm not crazy enough to think you'll ever like either of them. That's all I can ask is for you to please come back," Cynthia said happily.

"Just send me the info and I'll take care of the tickets to go home," Alice said. Alice really had far too many things to think about these upcoming few weeks.


	7. Treasures in the Trunk

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters from the series. Also I haven't been using a beta so all errors are mine. You've got questions, I've got answers. Feel free to ask questions and I may or may not answer them. I know a few people have been wondering when Edward and Bella will meet. They will meet VERY soon.**

**Chapter 7 ****– Treasures in the Trunk**

The doorbell rang and Bella quickly reached it. She took a deep breath and smiled as she opened the door. "Hey!" she exclaimed as she opened the storm door.

Alice and Rosalie smiled as they entered the house. "We brought lunch! I hope you're hungry! We have pizza and ice cream!" Alice said with a bubbly glee.

Rosalie had a wry grin as she stepped inside. "I hope this isn't a bother for you." She took a moment to glance around. "I'm impressed with the inside," she said with admiration and approval.

Alice saw the fridge quickly hurried down the hall put the ice cream into the freezer. "The garden outside is really beautiful. I have to say your Gran Marie really put work into it didn't she?"

Bella smiled at the memories of Gran spending her weekend afternoons pruning and examining the growth of her plants. "Yeah she absolutely loved them. She always said that plants are a connection to the natural world that you can foster. Life cannot exist without harmony with plant life."

Rosalie smiled tenderly at the words. "I wonder if that's why my grandmother was named Lillian. I heard there is a tradition of girls in the family being named after flowers and other plants."

Alice nodded her head. "That's always possible. I remember my Grammy Carter said she suggested naming me Petunia Grace! It makes me appreciate Mary Alice all the more!"

All three giggled at the idea of Alice's almost name as they setting the kitchen table. They ate a friendly lunch at the table talking about the latest events going on in their lives. Bella talked about Marie's Café before the conversation shifted to her last assignments at the magazine. She only agreed to discuss details after making Rosalie and Alice swear never to reveal the name of her subjects until the articles were released. Alice predictably squealed and bounced in her seat. Rosalie grinned and was impressed Bella was able to get such high profile interviews.

Alice in turn excitedly shared about her ideas for new designs. While she loved her job as a stylist and assistant at Cole Haan, she still dreamt of being her own designer. She did however bring up the fact that she had to return to Mississippi in a few weeks for her father's wedding. Alice never got into all the details before hand, but Bella and Rosalie were aware of the tense relationships between Alice and her father. Both were indignant once Alice began explaining more that she couldn't share beforehand as they were too personal to share at New Moon.

"No offense Alice, but your Dad is a first-class cheating scumbag," Rosalie replied frankly before sipping her Pepsi.

Alice smirked at that. "Well glad to know that I'm not the only one who recognizes his two-faced fakery. To be honest my little sister is the only reason why I'm going back. Otherwise there's no way I'd go back to that Podunk town. I never really felt like I belonged there and well my Dad never liked me much. Aside from the fact I am such a creative spirit, he just thought I was really weird. He seemed to dislike me more because Grammy Carter spent so much time with me. I never really understood why."

"I think it's great you're going to try being nice instead of just skipping out. Even if your dad is a jerk, your sister still needs you. Sometimes I wish I wasn't an only child," Bella said wistfully.

"Would you want to have a bunch of kids to make up for that?" Alice asked teasingly.

Bella blushed at that. "Well if that's what happens I guess I wouldn't mind, but I think two kids would be just fine. I mean just as long as it's not just one kid by himself or herself is okay with me."

"I'd like a bunch of kids only thing is that I still need to find a guy. I mean sure if I really wanted kids that badly I could do it solo, but I'd like my kids to know who their dad is you know?" added Rosalie.

After a few more giggles and blushes about children, preferably with a guy around to help raise them, the trio began cleaning up the kitchen table. Bella seemed to be very serious as she focused on washing dishes while Alice dried the dishes before handing them off to Rosalie to put away in the cabinets.

Alice turned to Bella thoughtfully. "You seem to have a lot on your mind. Anything wrong?"

Bella glanced at Alice and Rosalie and took a deep breath. It seemed like this was the right time to speak something that they had to know. The truth existed and she didn't want to keep it from either of them. "My grandmother had left a thick envelope for me. I started to read it last night and I guess I've been thinking about it since."

Rosalie arched an eyebrow. "Did you read something bad?"

Bella shook her head. "Not bad, just really shocking and totally unexpected. If anything, that is a total understatement. It's a secret about the Anderson family."

Alice was practically bouncing in her excitement. "I love a good secret! Tell me, tell me!"

Rosalie laughed. "You look like a little kid waiting for a present."

Bella pulled a key out of her pocket. "Well, the letter mentioned there are a couple trunks downstairs that are full of secret stuff. Stuff from the Anderson family and that I can't let anyone except family see them."

Alice had a wide, cheeky grin. "Well aren't you fortunate that you are with two people in the Anderson family, dear cousin."

The three girls soon found themselves walking down into the basement. The basement was finished though it was mainly functional and not specially decorated. Alice inspected everything with a decorator's eye. Rosalie took a look around as she was now a roommate and should learn as much as she could about the house that her grandmother was raised in. Bella led them to a corner of the basement. "So here are the two trunks," she said as she squatted to unlock them.

Alice pulled off a sheet and discovered a large, round table. It was the sort of table that would be used as a side table in the living room. It had beautiful carvings of stars and vines on the top. "This is a beautiful table. Wonder why it's down here and not upstairs?" Alice mused.

Bella opened on trunk and found a large, thick, leather-bound book. It looked and felt very old, which didn't completely surprise her. If the trunk really was full of Anderson family heirlooms, a very old book could be one of them. "What a wonderful book!" Bella began to open it.

"Why don't you flip through it while Alice and I start taking out stuff?" Rosalie said kindly. She could see how fascinated Bella was with the old book.

Alice and Rosalie began exploring the trunk's contents. "Hey! Candles!" Alice said excitedly as she pulled out the large blue candles. Alice could hardly believe it. These were just like the candles she made from her Grammy's instructions.

Rosalie was surprised as well. "I found a small box of candles like these in my mother's closet." She pulled a silver chalice with intricate etchings from the trunk. "What?"

Bella barely paid attention as she began reading the book. She was intrigued by the paper, which was very old yet surprisingly well persevered. She could feel her eyebrows rising as she saw the date written in the corner of the first page. x_xi June, 1342_. She continued reading the page and the words shocked her:

_ We write these words to pass our legacy to those beyond our own. We make our vow to do no harm and banish evil in our sight. To our daughters and sons, we give thee the knowledge of those before you._

Alice and Rosalie had taken all the contents of the trunks onto the table and stared in disbelief at the collection of items. There were two large, blue candles that looked as though they hadn't been used yet. There was the beautiful, silver chalice with vines, flowers, and other images detailing the surface. There were various small stones and crystals of different colors on the table that Alice had removed from a small velvet bag in the trunk. There was a small knife, though it appeared to have a very dull blade. There were several other items all placed around the table.

"Oh… my…" Rosalie stared at the table. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. "You mean the secret of our family…"

Bella glanced up as she finished reading a page in the book. "The Andersons… and in turn us… we're witches." She wasn't quite what to think.

Alice gently picked up one of the candles and had a kind smile on her face. "Of course… now it all makes sense."

Rosalie turned to Alice and her eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean?"

Alice had a very thoughtful expression on her face. "I mean our grandmothers left us blue candles just like these. Didn't your grandmothers ever teach you about that…" Alice trailed off and here eyes suddenly widened.

Bella held the book tight to her chest. "What is it?"

"I just realized Grammy Carter taught me a spell! _Open my heart so I can receive, not what I want, but what I need._ You're supposed to say that after lighting those special candles. Whenever you're troubled or stressed out! Don't you see? That was a spell!" Alice was practically bouncing at the realization.

Bella was also surprised. "I never really thought about it before. I always thought it was something to relax my mind and stuff."

Rosalie frowned. "You can't be serious about this. I mean there are lots of people that say they're witches and do Wicca and stuff, but you can't really be telling me that magic is real." Rosalie was the only one in the trio that had the least interaction with her Anderson grandmother.

Alice began picking up some of the items. "I don't know how else to prove it. Bella? Didn't you say that letter Marie wrote have more sheets? Maybe there's something we're missing here."

Bella quickly went back upstairs to get the letter and returned with the small stack of sheets. She put the first sheet to the back and began reading a sheet that had a title of "After opening the trunks."

Bella cleared her throat and began reading. "Bella, by now you have seen what's in the trunks. It is the secret that I have kept from not only you, but the world. I don't know when and where our powers came from, but it is true: we are witches. Perhaps we got our powers in ancient Britannia, but somehow we did. We practiced our craft in secret and used our powers to help people. There is so much in the magical world that you know so little about. I regret not showing you the truth sooner, but there is no changing the past."

Rosalie shook her head. "I can't believe this! I'm not… I'm not a witch!"

Alice sighed. "Well the letter has the answers to all the mysteries about this family. Try to open your mind a bit, Rose."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "Why should I believe that I'm a witch? I've never done anything magical."

Bella continued reading the sheet silently to herself. Her eyes widened at the words on the page. "Listen to this… all the witches of our family line were born with powers. However we bound the powers of daughters and our granddaughters. Alicia suspects little Mary…"

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, "I hate being called 'Mary.' It's such a boring name! Why did I get cursed with Mary Alice, I'll never really understand…" she grumbled.

"…little Mary may have broken through the binding spell," Bella continued reading while Rosalie chuckled at Alice's outburst.

"I broke through the binding spell?" gasped Alice.

Bella frowned before reading further. "Somehow her granddaughter Mary Alice has limited usage of the power she was blessed with. It seems that Mary Alice has the gift of foresight. Her premonitions aren't very strong since they are bounded, but they began just before the car accident…"

Alice gasped and Bella and Rosalie looked at her. "Oh my God…" she mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Rosalie asked with a frown.

Alice trembled slightly as she finally realized something that she had buried in the back of her mind for a long time. "I remember…" she mumbled.

Bella gently put her arm around Alice. "You okay?"

Alice sniffled as she considered what to say next. "I was born in a small town in Mississippi. I grew up with my grandmother not too long after the car accident your grandmother mentioned in that letter. You see my father is really social conscious. He tries really hard to gain a positive reputation and it really shouldn't surprise you he wanted to run in politics. We Brandons are an old family in the area."

"That sounds very familiar," Rosalie had a wry smirk at that. Mr. Brandon was related to her father by attitude, but not blood.

"I suppose ever since I started to talk, I gained a reputation as being a very strange child. My father eventually didn't want too many people to speak to me. I never really understood why. Looking back on it, I suppose if I have really is some kind of foresight, it's possible that whatever binding spell was used wouldn't be strong enough to totally stop my power," said Alice thoughtfully.

Rosalie rolled her eyes slightly. "I still don't know about all this magical business. I'll need some proof that magic is real." Rosalie was never one to just trust people, especially not after what Royce had done to her. Trust became something more valuable now that her eyes were opened to the level of secrets and lies that existed in the world.

Bella quickly scanned the sheets. "Well my Gran says in the letter that since our powers are bound only extreme emotions and dangerous situations would cause a bit of our magic to happen. Also now that she and her sisters are dead, the binding spell has weakened and we might be showing some abilities already." Bella frowned at that. Other than the special spell with the blue candle, she never showed any sign of magic.

Rosalie still narrowed her eyes and refused to believe any of this mumbo jumbo. She stared at the objects around her balefully. Was this the reason why her father and Grandma Lillian didn't get along? Was she a witch or at least believed she was one? Just how much did Mom know?

Alice's eyes twinkled and her grin widened. "I can totally confirm that magic is real! I've been making all these predictions and hunches that just worked out great! What else is there, Bella?" Alice knew how much Marie's letters mean to Bella. She decided to let her new friend be the one to read it.

Bella glanced at the letter again. "Well she said here that there is a spell that will break the binding spell on us once and for all. Basically the binding spell they used on us and our Moms basically prevents us from actively using our powers. What reverses this spell is if we choose to embrace our magic."

Rosalie frowned at that. "What if we don't reverse this binding spell?" asked Rosalie. She couldn't wrap her head around this weird supernatural stuff.

Bella continued looking down at the sheet. "She said that while the binding spell will hold, we will gradually experience random usage of magic under extreme situations. There's a possibility that the binding spell will break any way if the situation is really that serious. Also if we have children, the binding spell wasn't placed on them, which means our kids could end up having magic."

Rosalie huffed at that. "You don't seriously believe in this stuff, do you Bella?"

Bella frowned at that. "Well my grandmother would never joke about stuff like this. Besides Rosalie, there are so many strange things in the world that can't be explained. It's worth checking out."

Alice began to look at the book as well. "Not to mention, we're really learning more about the Andersons. Something you wanted to know more about, Rosalie. If this turns out to be some hoax, then no one gets hurt. However if this is real, Rosalie, then not embracing it means denying yourself a part of who you are and where you come from. All this was kept a secret from us and it's the chance to know the truth."

Rosalie had to take a few deep breaths to consider this. "You know this is just… what does this all really mean? I mean if we choose to be witches?"

"I don't know, Rosalie. Only thing I know is that we're all in the same boat," said Bella.

Alice smiled at that. "So we can all learn about it together?"

Rosalie sighed. "I suppose it doesn't hurt to get more info. Let's not jump into the proverbial cauldron and break this binding spell."

Alice couldn't help but smile at that. She glanced at the book and carefully turned pages to examine the contents briefly. "This is just amazing how old this book really is! All this knowledge passed down. It's not the same as Grammy teaching, but this will be the next best thing!"

Bella glanced at the other sheets. "These seem to be some spells Gran wrote down so we have quick access if needed instead of hunting that book. She said it's the family Grimoire filled with spells and information about the magical world that our family has been writing down over the centuries. She said she left some pouches with ingredients already mixed together in case we need them."

Alice flipped through a few pages and gasped at something that caught her eye. Bella and Rosalie quickly went beside her to look at what it could be. Emblazoned on the top of a page was labeled "Prophecy of the Sisters Three."

Alice cleared her throat. "In all the centuries, there was a prophecy made that there will be born onto the family of Anderson sisters three whose powers would exceed those that came before them. Through their blood shall come powers that blossom to that even greater than before. The signs by which these sisters shall be known is thus: one sister shall have visions of future and past, one sister shall move things with her mind, and the last sister be friend of the elements."

The three girls just glanced at each other awkwardly. "Just what does that really mean?" was the question floating in all their minds.

"Does this mean that our grandmothers are the sisters this prophecy meant?" asked Bella curiously. "I can't imagine my Gran being able to do these things…" Bella paused as her eyes widened and she gasped.

Rosalie looked at Bella oddly. "What's the matter?"

Bella slowly held her hand to her mouth. "I think it's true. It's really absolutely true. I just never really gave much thought of it before because I didn't live with my grandmother until a few months before she died…"

Rosalie arched an eyebrow at that. "What exactly?"

Bella looked at Alice and Rosalie before explaining. "My grandmother was really good with gardens and plants. She could make just about anything grow in her garden. She'd always just know the right time to plant things and what to give them if they needed help to grow better. She never consulted and almanac or anything. Not to mention she was almost as good a chef as a trained one."

Alice considered that. "I wonder if that meant she was a really good potion maker. I mean cooking isn't far off from brewing potions. After all you have to know ingredients, how to prepare them and how to use them."

Rosalie huffed at that. "That's hardly conclusive. You're never going to convince me that we're magical with only that."

Alice frowned. "Well there seems to be only one truly certain way to know whether or not we're magical. We should use the spell to embrace our magic."

Rosalie was not conflicted about that idea. On the one hand, she wasn't convinced that magic was real. If magic _wasn't_ real, then this spell wouldn't work anyway. However, if magic was real then Rosalie would have to find a way to deal with how her understanding of the world. All she knew was completely out the window. Then again, if magic was real it was a part of her family and she wouldn't be able to ignore it. If there was one thing that Rosalie disliked more than the status quo changing, it was lies and secrecy. She wanted the truth and this was her chance.

Bella cleared her throat. "Look, there doesn't seem to be any other way to prove or disprove this whole thing. Either we turn out to have powers or this was a prank by our grandmothers. Are you in, Rosalie?"

Rosalie took a deep breath. "Either I'm a witch or this is a clever prank. I'll be learning something about my grandmother in any case. Let's do it."

Alice flipped to the first page of the book. "There's a spell we use. It's an incantation where a a witch makes a vow and embraces the Craft. It says that all initiates of the Craft gets a temporary binding spell cast on them. By making the vow to use powers only for good, it undoes the binding."

"So what exactly do we need to do?" Bella asked.

Alice continued looking at the book. "Special rituals require an altar and symbols of the great elements. There is supposed to be one candle present for each participant of the ritual. We just hold hands around the altar and say the incantation."

Bella and Rosalie looked at the items they pulled out of the trunks. "Maybe Gran provided the objects we need? I imagine she packed things the way she did for a reason."

Alice glanced again. "It says we need objects representing earth, air, fire, water, and the spirit. They can be any kind of item connected to the elements. Crystals can represent the spirit."

Rosalie looked at a few items. "Well there are feathers here, so that's probably air. The cup could hold liquid so that's water?"

Alice nodded. "That sounds about right. I think there are some smooth stones and well the candles are fine as fire."

Bella began placing the items on the table. "Is there a special arrangement needed?"

Alice quickly looked through the writing on the page and flipped a couple times to double check. "Not really. I suppose it's a bit like decorating your house or something. It's really a way to focus and organize yourself and your power. I guess it's really a matter of what looks organized and orderly."

Rosalie, Bella, and Alice spent the next couple of minutes determining the best way to arrange the items on the table before finally lighting the candles. "So how does this all work?"

"After holding hands we have to recite the incantation together," Alice said. She carefully left the book open so all three of them could clearly see what they had to say and do.

They held hands and began reading the book together: "We ask the spirits of water, fire, air, and earth to guide our hands and our hearts. Give us strength and power and upon this great hour we summon our ancestors to bless us. We vow to harm none with our power and aid those in need. We vow purity in every word and every deed."

After reciting the words, they each felt a tingling sensation flow through their entire bodies. It only lasted a few seconds, but they couldn't help but look at each other in surprise. They carefully replaced everything back into the trunks and wondered what would happen next.

**AN: Personally I'm not 100% satisfied with the way the chapter ended. However I will eventually do some editing to adjust this so I'll replace this chapter in a new version in the future. I'm currently working on the next chapter. I'm thinking probably later this week or during the weekend I'll post it. My goal is to reach Chapter 14 by January 31. If not, then Chapter 15 by February 28!**


	8. The Red String

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters from the series. Also I haven't been using a beta so all errors are mine. You've got questions, I've got answers. Feel free to ask questions and I may or may not answer them.**

**Chapter 8 ****– The Red String**

Bella mentioned to Rosalie and Alice that she was helping Angela cook food for the poker tournament happening at Angela's place. Rosalie was a big fan of poker and wondered if she could join in on the action. Alice wasn't a particular good cook, but she said she was a decent sous chef and was happy to play waitress for the evening. Angela sounded like the kind of woman they'd all get along with.

Rosalie was gradually bringing more and more of her items to the house along with Alice. Both were planning to hiring moving trucks to shipping all their belongings to the manor in Queens. Rosalie would officially move in next weekend, while Alice still had another three weeks to go. The lease would be up and Lauren would take over her room. The three cousins decided to have a sleepover this weekend since Alice and Rosalie agreed to attend the poker night at Angela's. Not to mention it was a short drive from the house to Angela's place in Rego Park.

Angela answered the door when Bella rang the buzzer at the door. They were already let in when they rang downstairs. "Hi! Glad to see you here!" Angela said happily and embracing Bella.

"I'm glad to be here! Oh and I brought my two new found cousins! This is Rosalie and Alice!" she said gesturing to the two aforementioned women.

Alice had a broad grin. "I'm so pleased to meet you!"

Rosalie offered Angela a friendly smile. "Thanks for letting us come over. I hope the guys don't mind me playing."

"Oh don't worry, the guys would be more than happy to play against a beautiful woman," Ben said with a chuckle. He was currently at one of the tables setting up the cards and chips they were going to use. There were two other tables ready for people to use.

Rosalie couldn't help but grin at that. Considering how many of Ben's friends were expected to come, she might get at least one or even two dates out of the whole thing. God only knows, she couldn't possibly do worse than Royce. Rosalie was adjusting to a different life from the upper class lifestyle her parents travelled in. Being with Bella and Alice allowed her to discover more about herself, even if it meant exploring something like witchcraft.

Angela gave then a quick tour of the apartment along with showing them were the bathroom was located. The guys coming over had played poker at their place before, so they are fairly familiar with where everything was located. Rosalie soon worked with Ben to get everything in the apartment ready for the poker game while Bella and Alice started working in the kitchen.

Bella and Angela began working on the main dishes and dessert while Alice helped cut up fruits, vegetables, and preparing snacks for the players before the proper meal would be ready. Gradually more people appeared and the poker tables were quickly filled up with games happening. Ben was busy playing and Angela was occupied in the kitchen with Bella so Alice was happy to answer the door.

* * *

><p>Jasper was happy to be with Emmett and the Cullens. He found himself relaxing more when he was around Emmett and Edward than with anyone else. That is until he met a certain pixie-like woman. The brief phone calls and the two lunch dates he had with her always cheered him up. It was a shame that he was never really able to ask her on a date lasting longer than forty-five minutes. He had been tied in a messy business deal that another attorney couldn't get sorted out. Jasper lost his social life, but he was the top candidate for a promotion because of it.<p>

"Can't wait to play some poker!" Emmett exclaimed with an excited grin.

Edward smirked. "You just want a rematch with Tyler."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at that. It was a bit of a running joke that Emmett lost almost $200 at the last poker night to Tyler Crowley, who was one of the waiters at New Moon along with Mike Newton. "I'll get that money back from that punk!" he said with a bitter grumble at the memory.

Esme sighed at that while Carlisle smiled at that amused at their antics. "You behave yourself, Emmett. It's your fault that you bet that much on a poker game."

Edward chuckled. "Emmett just has bad luck. He can't be good at everything."

"Ha! Ha! Edward," Emmett retorted. "You just watch me tonight! I get the feeling I'll be lucky tonight. I can just feel it!"

They exited the elevator and arrived at the apartment. They could hear the laughter coming from behind the door. Jasper pressed the bell at the door and waited with everyone else. He heard the knob turn.

"Welcome for poker night!" a cheery voice said as the door opened. "Oh! Jasper?!" Alice said with happy confusion in her voice.

"Alice?! What…?" Jasper was equally confused as he saw her standing just inches away from him. She had rosy, red lips and perfectly, black eyelashes that were batting fast as she was clearly trying to process the situation as he was.

"Alice!" Emmett said cheerfully. "How's it going? You know Angela and Ben?" Trust Emmett to fill in awkward silences.

Alice smiled at that. "Actually Angela is the new manager at Marie's Café. Bella was the one who brought us here. We agreed Angela should get some help though Rosalie prefers playing poker," she said with a bell-like giggle.

"Oh! Is Bella and Rosalie here too?" Emmett asked with excited interest.

"You bet. Rosalie's won $50 already and Bella is working in the kitchen with Angela. Oh! Who are your friends?" she asked as she looked at the Cullens.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Alice Brandon, I would like to introduce you to my other best friend, Edward Cullen, and his parents, Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Alice's eyes widened as she looked at the Cullens. Edward was smirking at Jasper's formal manner. There was yet another running joke about who was more old-fashioned, Jasper or Edward. Esme and Carlisle were a mixture of happy and highly amused at the young woman's reaction.

Alice barely contained herself. "I'm a huge fan of your work, Mrs. Cullen! I'd never imagine I'd ever meet you!"

Esme smiled broadly and more warmly at that. "That's very sweet of you, Alice dear. Please, just call me Esme."

Carlisle seemed to spending time observing Alice carefully as though he was sensing something different about her. He cleared his throat and offered her a pleasant smile. "I'm sure we could continue this conversation inside. I wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors with all this talking in the hallway."

Alice blushed slightly. "Sorry! Come in!" She moved aside to let the final guests enter the fairly crowded apartment.

Jasper glanced and saw that two of the tables were playing while a couple other guys were hanging out near the kitchen waiting for more players to show up. There were delicious scents wafting from the kitchen and he actually felt his stomach rumbling a bit though fortunately it didn't actually make noises.

Ben waved from his table. "Hi! Angie's in the kitchen with Bella!" He then turned back to the game after everyone shouted their hellos from their seats.

Alice led them into the kitchen where Angela and Bella were wearing aprons cutting and mixing ingredients in bowls. "Look who's here!" Angela said happily as she glanced up from her work.

* * *

><p>Edward was quite amused at the interaction between Jasper and Alice. Alice seemed star-struck at seeing Jasper right in front of her, while Jasper was totally flabbergasted as well. It was a long time since he ever saw Jasper that surprised by anything. Then he heard the names of the other two girls that Emmett and Jasper chatted up the other night mentioned. It was a small world that they'd be friends with Angela. What puzzled him most though was why his father was looking at Alice so thoughtfully.<p>

They were soon entering the kitchen when he smiled pleasantly at Angela and then looked over at her cooking partner. It felt as those there was silence and the other people in the kitchen vanished as he stared at this stranger. He admired the dark, flowing, wavy tresses that flowed down her back in a ponytail. Her large dark eyes were a shade of brown as dark as her hair. Her eyes were slightly wide in wonder as she seemed to be looking at him. Soon he was aware of the others in the room when he heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Should have known you'd be here, Bella!" Emmett said with a hearty chuckle.

The dark beauty turned to Emmett with a pleasant smile. "Well Angela only told me the other day about the poker party and well I felt bad about her cooking almost by herself. Alice and Rosalie were planning to sleep over at the house for the weekend so they wanted to tag along. Rosalie's wanted to play some poker for a while."

Edward tried his best to pay attention to what was happening around him. So this is the mysterious Bella Swan that his friends referred to. He couldn't help wondering why he never met her sooner until he remembered that he had been travelling the world for his academic career. In spite of the teasing and jokes from Emmett, he was wondering if maybe his friends were right. Perhaps she was the one?

Angela cleared her throat. "Well since Bella is the only one who doesn't know the Cullens... Bella? Bella, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Mrs. Esme Cullen, and Edward Cullen."

Bella smiled as she shook Carlisle's and Esme's hands. "It's lovely to meet you."

Carlisle seemed to looking at Bella with some slightly scrutiny not unlike what he did with Alice, but was still friendly. Esme had a slightly knowing smile that Edward was quite familiar with as he seen it once too often. "It's wonderful to meet you too. Jasper and Emmett are good boys and they've mentioned you before. I'm sorry for your loss."

Bella's eyes dimmed a bit at that reminder. "Thanks a lot. My Gran told me never dwell on sorrow, but always remember joy."

Everyone smiled at that. "A very wise woman your grandmother," Carlisle nodded approvingly.

As he kept watching Bella, Edward felt his interest in poker evaporating and more interest in learning to cook. Granted he wasn't a bad cook, especially with Esme Cullen for a mother. He had the urge to help out in the kitchen since only Angela, Bella, and now his mother were the ones preparing food for the gathering.

"Why don't you start playing? I know Paul and Sam have been waiting for you to get here so they can get the third table running," Angela said.

Emmett whooped as he hurried off while Carlisle chuckled and followed. Jasper and Edward stayed in the kitchen with the women. "Anything I can help with?" Edward asked politely while carefully glancing at Bella.

Esme turned to Angela and Bella. "What are you girls planning on? Perhaps the boys can help with heavy work? Or the less difficult steps?"

Bella looked at the two young men. "Well we're making my grandmother's meatloaf and roast ham. I'm finishing up the ingredients for the meatloaf. It just needs to be mixed together and then it can go in the oven. Why don't you two do the mixing and keep and eye out on the meat?"

Jasper glanced at Edward before nodding. "Sure that's easy enough," Jasper replied politely.

Edward and Jasper carefully put on plastic gloves to help mix the meatloaf. "How many loaves are going to be made?" Edward asked as he began kneading the meat, bread, and spices in one large metal bowl.

Bella continued slicing the large portobello mushrooms she was working on when Jasper, Emmett, and the Cullens arrived in the kitchen. "We're doing three loaves. Angela and I brought the large bread pans from the Cafe to make these. There's still five more of these at the Café, so the staff have plenty to work with for tonight."

Edward worked as he found himself just a couple feet away from Bella. "Jasper and Emmett told me a lot about your grandmother. I wish I was able to meet her. Unfortunately I wasn't in New York for a few years. She sounded like a really amazing woman."

Bella had five more mushrooms to slice and continued to do so as she spoke. "I think she was, but maybe I'm a little biased. She really was the one to teach me how to cook. God only knows my mom was too experimental with her cooking and my dad can't cook to save his life. I was learning to cook for practical reasons as much as for fun," she said with a wry grin.

Edward chuckled at that. "I suppose I'm the same way. Mom insisted on teaching me how to cook. Ever since I was tall enough to reach the countertop she made me be her special helper in the kitchen. I was very grateful for that during my years in college and graduate studies."

Bella paused to look at Edward for a moment. "I can't imagine that. I would have thought you'd be an eager kitchen helper. At least I was as a kid."

Edward couldn't help but grin at the image of a smaller Bella in a child sized apron. "I have to confess you're right. I didn't mind really helping her out. She enjoyed the company," he said softly as he glanced at his mother from the corner of his eye.

Bella smiled at that. "That's really sweet of you, Edward. You really do a lot for the people you love. I'm a little jealous," she said with a tiny blush as she finished cutting up the mushrooms.

"I keep hearing how really amazing the food is at your grandmother's place," Edward said. "Think I could drop by tomorrow for lunch?"

Bella smiled broadly at that before turning to look at Edward. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

><p>James sneered at the woman bound on the floor in front of him. She was still struggling against the ropes that bound her even though there was no where for her to go. Still the fight she put up was both amusing and invigorating. "So witch, that was a lot of. Been a while since I had to struggle with one of you! Quite possibly you were worth the effort even if you're not the biggest catch," he said with a chuckle.<p>

The witch glared at him while still trying to escape. "So you're the fiend killing witches the rumors speak of. Didn't expect parasites like you to be back on the prowl," she spat.

James narrowed his eyes at that. "You're hardly in the position to talk, witch. Still you're far more useful to me for your powers though they aren't going to last me for long."

Victoria examined the bound up witch. "She's not an Anderson, but she's promising. Shape-shifting is a very useful gift."

James chuckled at that. "I have to say I was impressed when you turned into a tiger and tried to rip my throat out. Almost got me good there," he said as he examined the reddening cloth haphazardly rapped around his left arm.

The witch growled a rumbling tiger's snarl as she glared at him. "Yes, I almost got my fangs into that stupid face of yours to shut you up!"

James smiled pleasantly at that. "Yes, but your bad luck that I already wrangled with a mountain troll a few weeks ago. That bastard was a tough one and I imagine I'll still have his super strength and skin durability for a few more months still. Your power will still be useful to me."

Victoria smirked at the shape-shifting witch. "Don't bother trying to escape. That rope has been soaked in plenty of potions that neutralize every possible animal form you try to take on."

The witch's eyes widened at that as she stared at her two captors. "Just why are you doing all this? You've killed so many of us that possess powers. Why?"

James chuckled again at that. "As I said before, there is bigger fish out there I want. It just so happens your powers will help me catch them!" He stalked closer to her as his hands was glowing a furious red. "There's one thing I can promise you. This will definitely hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me."

**AN: At the current rate, I probably won't get to Chapter 14 before the end of the month. Oh well at least I'm still updating this story! If I'm lucky I'll have the next chapter out next weekend. My new goal is posting Chapter 15 by February 28.**


	9. Updates and Author's Note

This is just a quick update. I've been rather busy with real life stuff. Also I have to confess I hadn't planned out this story ahead of time very well given how very complex this alternate universe really is. I apologize for the terrible delay in posting new chapters.

This is to let you know I most definitely am still working on this story. I wanted to thank fellow author Ariana F.W. who has been a really great sounding board and someone I consider a new friend.

It's still going to take time for me to post a new chapter. I had written up a half of chapter 9, but unfortunately I will have to do serious re-writes on this chapter because of the new ideas and direction I'm going with this story. I'm in the process of editing the first 8 chapters. There are going to be some changes to fix issues from the previous versions, plus there are also some changes reflecting new ideas and plot points I've hashed out in recent weeks. I can't really promise this story gets updated on a regular schedule, but they will.

I really appreciate non ranting comments. It shows you actually care.


End file.
